Misted Reality
by Crimson1
Summary: THE END! Yep, last part. Anything left hanging in this part.......you'll hear more about in the sequel my friend Winterheart has begged to write. Hope you enjoy. Please R&R!
1. Part 1

***Misted Reality: Part 1***  
  
  
In the depths of a tortured soul you are utterly alone. Within the confines of your own mind you can truly taste the horrors of who you are. When left to your dreams nothing can save you if you are trapped beneath yourself.  
  
/Seifer Almasy stalked through the hallways of Balamb Garden, his gleaming Hyperion hanging menacingly at his side. Students were fleeing in all directions to escape his deranged glare and merciless gunblade. Something inside of him had snapped./  
  
/It was as if he had been woken from a dream and thrown into the leading role of a nightmare fairy-tale. One where he didn't play the helpless victim, but the slaughterer of innocence instead./  
  
/Coming to the end of the hallway, another poor lamb was added to the carnage, as Seifer swung his gunblade with brutal force. It was one of the younger classmen. About 12 years old. Just a child......./  
  
/(Hehe.....a child.....like me......a lost, little boy......heh......they'll all die.......) Seifer thought cruelly, a twisted smile spreading wider across his face. He truly was enjoying his actions, breathing in every scream, every face contorted with pain. He'd become some sadistic monster. He enjoyed killing. He enjoyed the fear in someone's eyes before he cut them down amidst their whimpered cries for mercy. He was now what everyone said he would one day become; a nightmare, his nightmare./  
  
/Seifer found himself laughing at the presence of his adversaries up ahead of him. The cowboy. The messenger girl. The chickenwuss. The old friend. The old enemy. The new love..... They were all there, not too far away now, rushing people to safety to save them from his blade. They were coming for him./  
  
/Irvine appeared first to block his path, the self proclaimed ladies man. He aimed his silver shotgun squarely at Seifer chest, his finger trembling on the trigger./  
  
/ "Stop Seifer, don't make us do this. Please...." he sounded so sincere./  
  
/ "Stop.....?" Seifer repeated vaguely. "Why would I want to stop? I'm having too much fun...."/  
  
/Irvine barely blinked in the time it took Seifer to strike. In a moments time, his razor-sharp gunblade had slashed Irvine's beautiful Exeter free of its barrel, leaving the gun useless in his hand. He looked up into Seifer's fierce, psychotic eyes just as cold steel pierced through his stomach in an explosion of pain./  
  
/ "Irvy!!!" sweet, little Selphie cried as she ran up to the grisly scene, just as Seifer was slowly pulling his gunblade free from the dying, young man. "Irvy......."/  
  
/ "Dead and gone, little girl...." Seifer sneered, running a finger along his bloody blade, as he stepped over Irvine's withering form towards her. "Don't you want to join him? I'm sure they could use a little sunshine in Hell......"/  
  
/Selphie's eyes grew wide as Hyperion gashed deep across her chest, sending her sprawling to the floor. She was trembling, with tears of pain and disbelief pouring down her once glowing face, as Seifer walked on past her.   
  
/ ".....we.....trusted you......" she gasped out, but Seifer merely grinned back at her heartlessly, continuing on./  
  
/ "Damn you, Seifer!" Zell screamed, backing fearfully away as Seifer drew near him. He'd been hurriedly rushing people to safety, not realizing that Seifer was nearly upon him until it was too late, and he now found himself cornered against a nearby wall. "We believed you were our friend, you lying son-of-a-bitch!!"/  
  
/Seifer only grinned more deeply, pinning Zell to the wall with his gunblade pressed firmly to the short blonde's throat. Zell's breath quickened, but he glared unwaveringly back at Seifer nonetheless. Seifer gave a short laugh, acting as though he might pull away, but just as Zell grasped onto that small portion of hope offered him, Seifer slashed across his throat sharply. Zell gasped and gurgled, struggling to stop the bleeding with fumbling hands as he fell to the floor. Seifer paused only a moment to savor the boy's suffering, before moving on his way./  
  
/Rinoa stood before him now, no weapon in her hand, only pleading eyes that begged for understanding./  
  
/ "Seifer.....after all we've been through, how can you do this? Killing people who care for you, people you care about, too.........."/  
  
/ "People I care about?" Seifer echoed, barely containing his laughter. "You're so oblivious, Rinoa. I don't care about you. I just wanna see you suffer....."/  
  
/Rinoa stared on in shock as Seifer plunged his gunblade through her chest, ripping it fiercely from her again, as he let her crumble to the ground. Any last words she may have offered him, were lost as he moved on once again, casting her a scornful glance as he went./  
  
/The mighty Squall Leonheart stood alone now, having rushed the last of the helpless bystanders to safety. He stood trembling before Seifer, his gunblade pointing accusingly at the evil, white knight as he approached. Squall's eyes were filled with pain and anguish as he looked passed Seifer to the trail of his slaughters friends./  
  
/ "I never fully trusted you...." Squall began darkly, in a quivering voice. "I kept telling them.....that we had to be careful.....that you might turn on us......but they didn't listen to me.......and now........GOD DAMN YOU! I'll make you pay for this, do you hear me, you fucking monster!?! DIE!!"  
  
/Squall charged blindly ahead at Seifer, the clang of gunblades chiming in the air as their weapons met. They were a blur of blades and fury, true warriors fighting their last battle. Sadly, Squall was in no state to fight, at least not at his best. He was so overcome with grief and hatred that he didn't stand a chance. It took Seifer no time at all to remove Squall of his gunblade, leaving him helpless./  
  
/ "You should thank me. I'm going to send you to your friends now, after all," Seifer grinned, advancing on the defenseless Squall./  
  
/ "Go to Hell, Almasy," Squall replied through clenched teeth, his head held high despite his angered tears, as Seifer's Hyperion drew ever closer. Seifer's smile grew wider, and in a sudden movement, he pierced his gunblade into Squall's chest, pulling his rival close to him, so that their faces nearly brushed up against one another./  
  
/ "Save me a place...." Seifer whispered into Squall's ear, and then threw him from his gunblade to slam against a nearby wall. The lion had been vanquished by the knight, and lay dying in his own pool of crimson./  
  
/Seifer looked around him, admiring his accomplishments. So many dead and dying SeeDs, and all because of him. That thought widened his horrid grin even more, but it lasted only a moment. He suddenly realized that there was someone missing......../  
  
/ "Seifer......" a soft voice whispered from behind him. "Oh, Seifer. Why? They cared for you, I care for you...................I love you........"/  
  
/Seifer closed his eyes as he turned to face the owner of that haunting voice. He opened them slowly once he was facing her, taking in all her ethereal beauty. The golden hair, the sapphire eyes, the tears pouring down her porcelain face........./  
  
/ "Quistis......" he whispered, the cruelty fading from him in that precious moment, as he looked into her eyes like the lost, little boy he was, and she looked back at him, searching for some signs of hope. He'd done so much, hurt so many, but she couldn't give up on him that easily. She truly loved him, and she just couldn't believe that there could be no hope. There was always hope. There had to be.........right?/  
  
/Seifer's psychotic grin returned, his eyes once again becoming something so terribly cruel. Nothing could reach him anymore, not even the woman he loved./  
  
/Seifer raised his gunblade high above his head, as Quistis looked up at him in fear, with lost traces of broken promises and shattered romance pouring from her soul through her tear-filled eyes. Then, in what appeared like slow motion, Seifer began to bring the blade fiercely down....../  
  
"NO!!" Seifer called out, springing up in bed. He was suddenly back in his own room, safe within the walls of Balamb Garden, and free from the shackles of his far too real insanity. Covered in a cold sweat and trembling uncontrollably, Seifer brought a shivering hand up to his head, running his fingers through his damp, rustled hair. Slowly, his breathing began to return to normal, but those images of the dead and dying were carved forever in his mind.  
  
It had been another one of those nightmares. The same he'd had every night since Ultimecia's defeat. Even now, nearly a year later, after having made friends out of his old enemies, they were only getting worse. Why, he couldn't explain, but each night they seemed to become more vivid, and even more frighteningly real.  
  
Holding his face in his quivering hands, Seifer let the tears fall, falling himself into a state of suffering pain left by that monster of his horrid dreams. Himself.......  
  
  
**********  
  



	2. Part 2

***Misted Reality: Part 2***  
  
  
Ask anyone. They'll all tell you the same thing. Don't take your dreams seriously. After all, it's not as if they're real. They're just a product of your subconscious trying to have a good time while you're asleep. You shouldn't take them to heart. It's a waste of time.  
  
Why then, did Seifer's nightmares scare the living Hell out of him?  
  
Seifer Almasy walked anxiously towards the cafeteria to join his friends for breakfast. Since it had been another fun filled night, he was running a little late, and looked like he had just gotten out of bed. Actually, that wasn't too far from the truth. After waking up from his less than desirable dream the night before, Seifer just hadn't been able to get back to sleep. Visions of his horrid acts continued to flash through his mind. The entire notion of it all haunted him. Killing his friends? Killing innocent people? And...........enjoying it? No. That wasn't Seifer. It wasn't. It was all just a dream. Just a damn nightmare. It could never be real. At least, that's what Seifer had been trying to tell himself ever since he'd woken up.  
  
"Hey, Seifer! You better hurry up before Zell eats all the scrambled eggs!" Selphie called. She was sitting on Irvine's lap, picking at his plate of food. She never seemed to order anything of her own, but that certainly didn't stop her from a getting a good meal.  
  
"Scrambled eggs? He could eat us out of house and home!" Seifer laughed in reply.  
  
Zell, who had a mouth full of food at the time, had to swallow before he could respond.  
  
"Ha ha. So what if I have a healthy appetite? Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, you know?"  
  
Those around the table laughed at Zell's comment, and Seifer took his seat between Quistis and Squall. Rinoa was there as well, seated on the other side of Squall, and they were all enjoying their own forms of breakfast. Quistis had toast and a glass of water, Rinoa had a rather large cinnamon roll, Squall had his coffee, Irvine and Selphie were sharing a plate of waffles and sausage links, and Zell had scrambled eggs.........along with just about everything else. Like Squall, Seifer really wasn't much of a breakfast person, so he ordered his usual: coffee, black, plain and simple.  
  
"You alright?" Quistis whispered, leaning over to Seifer. "You seem a bit.....frazzled."  
  
Seifer self-consciously ran a hand through his blonde hair. (I bet I look like Hell....) he thought shamefully.  
  
"Uhh.....yeah. I'm fine. Just didn't get much sleep last night, that's all,"  
  
Quistis looked at him worriedly, but returned to her breakfast. Seifer stared into his coffee cup as he brought it up to his lips.  
  
"Damn you, Seifer!"  
  
**Flash**  
  
/ "Damn you, Seifer!" Zell cried, and Seifer could feel the hatred and fear emanating from his supposed friend, nearly blinding him with its intensity. He was back within that horrid dream for a split second, staring into Zell's frightened, blue eyes as he backed away from him in fear for his life./  
  
**Flash**  
  
Seifer gasped as the vision faded, bringing him back to the cafeteria, and he nearly spilled his coffee onto the table.  
  
"Wha.....what?" he stuttered, looking over at Zell across from him at the table.  
  
"Damn you, that's what," Zell replied with a goofy grin. "Quistis was showing off the results of your SeeD test, you know, and dangit if you didn't blow *my* scores out of the water,"  
  
Seifer laughed nervously. (I gotta stop being so jumpy)  
  
"Well," Seifer stated, composing himself. "It's not like it was that hard to do,"  
  
Everyone laughed. Well....everyone except Zell.  
  
"Real funny," Zell grumbled sarcastically. "Just don't be gettin' no big head about it,"  
  
Seifer had finally completed and passed his SeeD exam only a few days before, and they were all very proud of him, especially Quistis. She'd stuck by him from beginning to end.  
  
Seifer smirked at Zell's last comment. Imagine it; Seifer Almasy getting a big head? Like *that* could ever happen. :-)  
  
Seifer put down his coffee cup, fingering the handle.  
  
"Irvy!!"  
  
**Flash**  
  
/ "Irvy!!" Seifer heard Selphie scream as she ran towards him. He stared at her, confused at first, until he looked down to find Irvine bleeding and dying in his arms, and then dropped him with the shock of it. He was in the dream again......../  
  
**Flash**  
  
This time Seifer did knock over his coffee cup, spilling its contents onto the table. He stared at the mess with stricken features, unable to move.  
  
"Irvy!!" Selphie cried again. "Urrg! Irvine Kinneas! I'm warning you!"  
  
Selphie was desperately trying to reach for the last sausage link as Irvine dangled it with his fork just above her head. They were just doing a little friendly teasing, that's all. The others were getting such a kick out of it, that Quistis and Squall were the only one's to notice Seifer's mishap.  
  
"Seifer....?" Squall whispered, touching his hand to Seifer's shoulder. "Are you ok?"  
  
Seifer could only tremble, trying to clear his head.  
  
"Seifer....."  
  
**Flash**  
  
/ "Seifer........" Quistis' voice called hauntingly. "Oh, Seifer. Why?"/  
  
/Seifer turned to her, seeing those pained azure eyes looking back at him unbearably. His gunblade was in his hand, bloody and deadly, having just taken care of Squall. Seifer could feel the urge in him to do the same to Quistis. He wanted to kill her......../  
  
**Flash**  
  
"......no......" Seifer breathed. "NO!!" He sprung up from his chair, knocking it over backwards. The others all stared at him in shock and concern.   
  
Quistis stood up, placing her hands on Seifer's shoulders to soothe him. He was visibly shaking and staring blindly at the floor.  
  
"Seifer, what is it? What's wrong?"  
  
Seifer slowly lifted his head to look at her. He was so frightened, so terribly frightened of........himself.  
  
"....I......I don't.....I can't explain......I just........I......." He couldn't get it out. He didn't know what he was supposed to say. He just felt so lost.  
  
"Come on," Quistis urged. "I have to get to my first period class. Walk me there?"  
  
Seifer cherished Quistis so much for her understanding. She knew how he hated to appear weak in front of others. He just needed to get away.  
  
".......yeah," he whispered softly. "Let's go," He turned and started for the door, with Quistis rushing after him.  
  
"See you all later!" she called, trying her hardest not to sound as worried and desperate as she felt.  
  
The others were left with many unanswered questions as their friends disappeared through the door.  
  
  
------------  
  
  
"Seifer, what was with you back there?" Quistis demanded, tugging on his arm for him to slow his pace.  
  
"It......it was nothing," Seifer lied, pulling his arm away as they entered the elevator. He pushed the button for the second floor. "I'm just tired.......shaken,"  
  
Quistis looked to him desperately, sensing his apprehension to tell her the truth. He couldn't even look at her.  
  
"You had another one of those dreams, didn't you?" she stated knowingly.  
  
Seifer cringed, escaping the elevator as it landed on the second floor.  
  
"Seifer, please," Quistis pushed, following him down the hallway. "Don't push me away. Talk to me about this. Tell me what you see in those nightmares of yours...."  
  
"No!" Seifer snapped, whirling around to face her. "You wanna know what's been haunting me? What makes me such a monster? You have no idea........you......you'd never look at me the same if you knew......." Seifer clenched his eyes closed, falling back against the wall.  
  
"How can you think that?" Quistis asked, hurt by his words. "Whatever it is, you can tell me. You can always talk to me, about anything," She reached out a gentle hand to stroke his face. Seifer gasped slightly from her touch, lifting his own hand up to hers. He didn't open his eyes.  
  
".......I'm sorry. It's just so horrible......those dreams......the things I do......."  
  
"Tell me," Quistis pleaded, stepping closer to him. Seifer lowered Quistis' hand to his chest, holding it close to his heart, still with his eyes closed.  
  
".....I'm....not.....myself in the dreams," Seifer began with much difficulty. "I'm *me*, but I'm so different,"  
  
It was difficult for Seifer to tell Quistis all of this. He didn't want anyone to think of him as that monster from his dreams, especially not Quistis.  
  
"I'm a million times worse than the traitor I was before," Seifer continued. "I'm a killer. I go around slaughtering innocent people, children even, and all of *you* have to try and stop me! But......." he swallowed hard. ".......you can't. I kill all of you, too..........and I enjoy it. I love it. I......" Seifer choked down the tears he stubbornly was fighting to let fall. He let go of Quistis' hand and felt her carefully pull it away from him.  
  
(She hates me now......)  
  
"Open your eyes, Seifer," Quistis called. "Look at me!"  
  
Seifer slowly opened them, but was too afraid to look at her. She grabbed hold of his shoulders, forcing him to do just that.  
  
"Listen to me! They're only dreams, Seifer. They're not real," she stated forcefully. "Whoever it is in your dreams that's killing us, it isn't really you. You are wonderful, and caring, and compassionate. You're not a killer,"   
  
She pulled Seifer to her, wrapping her arms tightly around his waste. He wanted so much to just melt into those arms, but......  
  
"It's worse than you think," Seifer whispered, pushing her away. "Just now, in the cafeteria, I kept getting these flashes from the dream I had last night. It was like I was right there again. It was *so* real, and.......I wasn't just some villain in a dream, I was me! I was me........and I *still* wanted to kill you......."  
  
Seifer hated what he saw in Quistis' eyes now as he looked at her. They were filled with confusion and pain, and he kept expecting them to fill with disgust and revulsion at any minute. But......they didn't.  
  
"Don't you understand? Don't you see?" she questioned fiercely, grasping him by the shoulders again. "The fact that this hurts you so much, that you hate who you are in those dreams so much, proves that it isn't really you."  
  
They were interrupted by the sound of the 5 minute warning chimes clanging over the intercom. It was almost time for class.  
  
Quistis looked up at the familiar sound and grimaced. She didn't want to leave Seifer now.  
  
"Dammit," she cursed under her breath. "I have to go. Are you alright? Are you going to be ok?"  
  
Seifer took a deep breath, mustering a smile from her support.  
  
"..I....I'm fine. Really," he replied, meaning it more now than he had all morning. "I just need to get my mind off of those dreams. Don't worry about me. Just have a good morning, and I'll see you at lunch. Ok?" He bent down and kissed her softly on the cheek. She smiled, reaching up to stroke his face again.  
  
"Ok," she answered. "I love you, you know that?"  
  
"I know," he grinned back at her. "I love you," He bent down again, this time kissing her on the lips. After reluctantly pulling away, Quistis turned to continue down the hall, and disappeared into her class room.  
  
Seifer sighed deeply, heading back to the elevator.  
  
(I'm not gonna think about it) he thought to himself. (They're just dreams. Just.......dreams) he stepped into the elevator, pressing the button for the first floor. (Tonight, I'm gonna have a peaceful, good night sleep. Simple as that.........yeah.......) The door to the elevator closed in front of him, leaving him with his hopes for freedom.   
  
He had no idea what was in store for him.........  
  
  
**********  
  



	3. Part 3

***Misted Reality: Part 3***  
  
  
Insomnia. It always comes around when you don't want it to and never shows up when you do.   
  
Seifer Almasy was lying in bed staring up at the ceiling. He was hoping beyond hope that his nightmares would give him a break tonight, and deep down he was praying that he wouldn't fall asleep at all. But, despite his desperate struggling, his eyelids began to droop as they always did, and he knew there was no use in fighting it.  
  
(......I'm......just gonna.....rest my.....eyes......a bit....) Seifer thought groggily. (....and.....if I fall....asleep....I'm gonna have.....sweet dreams.....nice....non-psychopathic....sweet dreams........yeah.......)  
  
Seifer closed his eyes, allowing himself to drift off into dreamland. Nightmares themselves were the least of his worries tonight, however. His true nightmare was only just beginning.........  
  
----------  
  
/Seifer walked casually out of the Dormitory, heading in the direction of the Training Center. His gunblade hung easily at his side, and as he looked around him, his vision seemed slightly misted, like in a dream....../  
  
/Seifer was a little confused about what he was doing, why he was out and about past curfew. But, in the back of his mind he felt the urge to keep moving, a dark purpose hanging in his thoughts where he was too afraid to look./  
  
/There was a lone figure, Seifer noticed, coming towards him from the opposite direction at a leisurely pace. It took him a moment to realize who it was, but after the gap between them had lessened somewhat, he recognized the young Garden student as Ashton Petious. Or, as he was more commonly known around Garden: Trepie Member #1./  
  
/Ashton noticed Seifer about the same time, dawning a nervous grin once he realized who was about to cross his path. The Trepies, particularly the male side, felt a little intimidated by Seifer. After all, it was a well known fact around Garden that Quistis and Seifer were an item. And, since certain male students, like Ashton, wanted to remain male throughout their Garden careers, they generally steered clear of the white knight./  
  
/Seifer felt a strange twinge as Ashton drew closer, almost like an involuntary twitch in his trigger finger. When the two finally came nose to nose, Seifer purposely blocked the other boys path, forcing him to stop. A morbid impulse within him had taken over...../  
  
/Ashton merely laughed uneasily at the situation, trying to start up a conversation, though he obviously wanted to sprint in the opposite direction as fast as he could./  
  
/ "Seifer. Uhhhh......great to see ya!" Ashton mumbled, almost incoherently. "Heading to the Training Center?" he asked then, indicating Seifer's gleaming Hyperion./  
  
/Seifer smirked wickedly, nodding his head. "Guess I'm just in a slice-and-dice kind of mood," he replied darkly./  
  
/Ashton obviously didn't like the sound of that./  
  
/ "Errrrm........so, Seifer....." he tried, clearly filled with anxiety. "....you don't hold it against us for having a fan club for Quistis or anything.......right?"/  
  
/Seifer laughed. "Course not, Ash. I've told you that before. Besides, I wouldn't need a reason like that to.....well.....never mind," Seifer grinned./  
  
/Ashton's eyes grew wide. "Well, I think I'll be going now. Early class tomorrow and all," He swept passed Seifer, hoping to escape the uneasy confrontation./  
  
/ "See you later, Ash," Seifer called behind him, which made Ashton sigh with huge relief that he was actually going to get away. But, then......./   
  
/ "Oh, and Ash, one last thing......" Seifer added, turning towards the retreating boy before he could get too far away. Ashton stopped in his tracks, hesitating a bit as he turned to face Seifer./  
  
/ "Yeah, what i......?" But, he was cut off before he could finish. Literally./  
  
/Seifer's gunblade had been poised above his head as Ashton turned back around, and once the poor boy was facing him, it had come crashing down./  
  
/Seifer hovered above the broken body of the young Garden student, grinning maliciously. "Hehe........never turn your back on a psychopath, that's what,"/  
  
Seifer's eyes shot open, and his breath was heavy and frantic as he tried to sit up. He was covered in a cold sweat once again, chilled and shaken more than ever before. The nightmare had seemed so real.....  
  
"Damn......damn everything!" Seifer cried. "God, can't I even have one night........one night.......?" He fell back into bed, sobbing onto his pillow. The image of Ashton's stricken face and crumbling body threatened to remain even after the night was through....../  
  
  
----------  
  
  
It is often not the nightmare itself which frightens us, but the idea of the nightmare becoming reality that sends us cowering under our covers. As for Seifer, perhaps he had a reason to be afraid.......  
  
The former knight painstakingly slipped a black T-shirt over his head. For some reason, every muscle in his body ached.  
  
(Too many sleepless nights) Seifer thought bitterly. (I wish I knew what was wrong with me.......)  
  
Seifer's thoughts were interrupted by a sudden commotion outside, causing him to lift his head towards the door. It sounded like everyone down his hallway was stampeding past it.  
  
(What the.....)  
  
Seifer stretched out his arms once again, and then reached for the doorknob. Indeed, person after person rushed passed as he opened the door, all seeming hurried and anxious.  
  
"What's going on?" Seifer asked, grabbing the arm of a random person who passed by. "Where's everyone going?"  
  
"Haven't you heard?!" the kid asked incredulously, pulling from Seifer's grip. But, before Seifer could explain that he hadn't "heard", the kid disappeared around the corner with everyone else.   
  
Seifer grumbled to himself, deciding he might as well follow the pack if he was going to find out exactly what had happened to cause so much commotion. He left his room, continuing through the hallways until he was just outside the Dormitory. Once in the main walkway, Seifer could see that the students were all gathered a little ways away......in the direction of the Training Center.......  
  
Seifer's heart skipped a beat.  
  
(No.......it's just a coincidence.......it has to be......)  
  
Seifer hurried to the group, nearly sprinting the few yards that separated them. He could tell that they were all circling something, but with so many people, he couldn't see anything but heads.  
  
Seifer felt his throat closing and his breath quicken as he pushed through the crowd. He just had to see what was there. He had to know if......if.......he just had to know.  
  
Dr. Kadowaki, having been called to the scene the second it had been discovered, stood hunched over something lying on the ground. Seifer strained his neck to see past her, even now that he had forced his way to the front. A part of him knew what he was about to see, but the child in him wouldn't believe it, not even after there was no mistaking what it was.   
  
As Dr. Kadowaki shifted herself to the side, Seifer saw clearly what lie there on the ground. It was the body, or at least what was left of it, of Ashton Petious.  
  
The next thing Seifer saw was darkness, and the cold, unfeeling ground came rushing up to collide with his falling form.  
  
  
**********  
  



	4. Part 4

***Misted Reality: Part 4***  
  
  
Imagine: it's come to the end of a long day, and all you can think about is that moment when you'll finally fall back into bed for a very well deserved night's rest. But, then imagine: you're too afraid to face that comfort, too afraid to face the once safe enclosure of sleep. Why might you be afraid? Well, perhaps your dreams aren't what they used to be. Perhaps your nightmares are more than what they seem. Wouldn't you be afraid to fall asleep?  
  
Seifer Almasy groaned painfully as he came to. His eyes blinked in the pale light of the room, and he looking around him, a little confused.   
  
"You're in the Infirmary...." a familiar voice whispered. "....but don't worry, you're alright. Dr. Kadowaki said you fainted. Do you remember, Seifer?"  
  
Seifer nodded hesitantly as the memories came flooding back. He remembered leaving his room to find out what everyone was rushing to see in the walkway. Once there, Seifer had pushed his way to the front, and then he'd seen......  
  
"Oh, God!" Seifer cried out, sitting up sharply. He turned to Quistis who was sitting on the edge of the bed, and grabbed her shoulders roughly. "Tell me I didn't see what I thought I saw! Please tell me it wasn't......."  
  
"Ashton....." Quistis finished, somewhat stricken. "I'm sorry, Seifer, but it was. He's dead,"  
  
Seifer shook his head, trembling, as his hands slid off her shoulders to rest limply on the bed.   
  
Ashton Petious was dead, and the scene had been left exactly as it had been in Seifer's dream.  
  
(....no.....it must be a coincidence....) Seifer thought desperately. (....please tell me it is.......*I* didn't......)  
  
"Seifer...." Quistis called, shaking him from his thoughts. "....I know it was a horrible thing to see, but I never expected *you* to faint at a sight like that,"  
  
Seifer didn't answer her, he just smiled weakly at her try for lightening the mood.  
  
"Of course..." Quistis continued, her tone becoming much more solemn. "....you don't see things like *that* very often. At least we can imagine that he went quickly, considering his........head was no longer attached to his body....." she fumbled with her hands nervously, obviously disturbed by the image she'd brought back.  
  
Seifer looked at her, a nauseating feeling churning in his stomach at seeing her in pain over this. He lifted an arm to place it on her shoulder.  
  
"Then.......you saw him....?" he asked, praying that she hadn't. To his disappointment, she nodded.  
  
"Who would do something like that, Seifer...?" she asked, tears forming in her eyes at the very thought. "Ashton's been a student of mine ever since I first got my license. He's the one who started the Trepies." she laughed a little then. "He was always trying to flirt with me, and I knew he was working up the nerve to ask me out every time. But, he never did, never could I guess.........and now he'll never even get the chance to be a SeeD....."   
  
She clung to Seifer's hand on her shoulder, holding it tight as she looked up into his eyes. Something dawned on her as she saw him then, looking as pained as she did.  
  
"Oh, Seifer, I'm so sorry," she began. "You're not taking this well either, and I'm not exactly helping the matter, am I?"  
  
"Don't worry. Don't worry about me," Seifer dismissed. "It was just a fluke, fainting like that. I'll be ok,"  
  
Quistis didn't seem so sure, especially considering how jumpy and agitated Seifer had been lately. She knew his dreams were plaguing him, she just didn't know how much.  
  
"Maybe you should go to your room and get some sleep. It might...."  
  
"No!" Seifer interrupted. "I mean.......I'm fine, I don't need any more sleep. I'll just go to the cafeteria and have a bite to eat. I never made it to breakfast, after all," His anxiety was more than clear, but Quistis nodded.  
  
"I never made it either," she smiled. "Might as well go together. I'm sure Dr. Kadowaki will let you go. Come on," She stood up from the bed, pulling Seifer along with her. He was very glad to be getting out of there, and even more glad that he wouldn't be going back to his room to sleep any time soon.  
  
(I just gotta....keep telling myself......that I had nothing to do with what happened) Seifer thought as they left the Infirmary. (I was in my room all night........I was asleep when it happened..........it's just a coincidence.....just......a coincidence.......)  
  
If only he could be sure.....  
  
  
----------  
  
  
The day slid by much faster than Seifer would've liked. Sure, he kept himself as busy as possible, avoiding his room......his bed.....at any cost, but he still would eventually have to face what he was so deathly frightened of. He would have to face his dreams, going on faith and a deep sense of denial that Ashton Petious' death was in no way related to him.   
  
The murder, as everyone knew it must have been, was far from solved, however. No one had witnessed the act, and there were no real clues to go on towards catching whoever had committed it. Seifer was deeply disturbed by that. No murderer caught meant there was still a murderer loose, and he couldn't face the idea of it somehow being him.  
  
It was nearly midnight when Seifer finally retired to his dorm. Each step to the door, each step closer to the act of closing his eyes and surrendering to slumber, horrified him. He'd been telling himself over and over in his head that there was no way *he* had killed Ashton. It wasn't possible. It wasn't..... it *couldn't* be possible.  
  
Seifer stood staring at his bed, gathering courage. He felt so stupid really, being afraid to fall asleep. That's as bad as being afraid of the dark. Silly and childish, and certainly not *him*. So, he took a breath, shook his head in repulsion for being so foolish, and climbed into bed.  
  
(It was horrible what happened........but I had nothing to do with it!) Seifer thought assuredly. (I doubt the real killer's even from Garden. They'll catch whoever it is in no time.......of course they will.) he turned anxiously on his side, allowing his eyes to close. (I'm gonna beat these dreams once and for all tonight! I'm a different person than I was a year ago. Quistis is right; I'm not a killer.........I'm not........oh please, God, tell me I'm not......)  
  
  
----------  
  
  
/Seifer's eyes were slightly clouded as he walked along the walkway of Balamb Garden. It was late, but he could still tell that his vision was more misted than it should be, as if he was walking through a light fog./  
  
/His mind seemed almost as hazy as his surroundings. He couldn't quite remember why he had decided to go out, why he stalked the hallways of Garden with his Hyperion in his hand......./  
  
/ "Jei, wait up you dork! I can't run that fast!" Seifer heard a young voice call./  
  
/ "It's not my fault you like the Garden hotdogs so much, Porky!" another young voice answered her./  
  
/Seifer turned to look behind him, something gleaming in his eyes as his purpose became clear to him with what he saw. There were two younger classmen headed his way. One was that little boy who was always running around the walkway, to everyone's annoyance. The other was his little friend, a girl barely an inch taller than him who always seemed to be in his shadow. Both were only about 10 years old, and Seifer grinned wickedly as they came closer./  
  
/ "I'll teach you to call me Porky!" the girl called, catching up to her companion as she yanked on the back of his shirt. "Why do you always have to be so...........uh oh......" The girl had caught sight of Seifer, who was now stopped in the walkway, and she looked as though she'd just gotten her hand caught in the cookie jar./  
  
/ "Oh, look, *Jei*, it's Mr. *Almasy*......." the girl said sweetly, pouring on the innocent act as she nudged the boy next to her in the ribs./  
  
/Jei looked up at Seifer fearfully at first, until realizing his friend's plan. "Gee, Maren, you're right. You know, *Sir*, we know we should be in our rooms right now.....we just......ummm......."/  
  
/ "Lost track of time!" Maren finished nervously, grinning a very guilty looking grin./  
  
/Seifer smirked back at them. He knew the rules. It was one thing for an upper classmen to go out after curfew, especially if they were going to the Training Center, but it was a *big* no-no for the younger kids to go out. Of course, Garden conduct wasn't exactly what was preoccupying Seifer's mind right now./  
  
/ "Don't worry, kids, I won't turn ya in," Seifer stated, getting a very relieved reaction from the two in front of him. He then lifted his gunblade from his side a bit, staring at it, and then at them, with a fearfully deranged glare. "But.......I will have to punish you,"/  
  
/The kids merely laughed apprehensively at first, sure that Seifer must be joking around with them. But, as he drew closer, raising his gunblade all the more, they knew to be afraid./  
  
/ "S...Sir?" Jei stuttered. "Mr......Almasy....? What...why....?" He couldn't quite get it out, especially since he was dodging the blow of a very powerful gunblade at the time./  
  
/ "Jei!" Maren screamed, backing fearfully away. Unbelievably, the boy had escaped unharmed, and Seifer stumbled forward from the force of his strike not meeting it's intended target./  
  
/Jei scrambled over to Maren, both too afraid to run away as Seifer recovered himself and turned back towards them./  
  
/ "Xu told us too watch out for you!" Maren yelled. "Instructor Trepe is always telling us how you're a different person now than the one who attacked Garden, but Xu's always told us you were dangerous!"/  
  
/ "Good for her...." Seifer sneered, slamming his gunblade down. But, it clanged against the side railing of the walkway as both kids dashed away. The one thing Seifer hadn't counted on was how fast little children could be. "Hold still, you little brats!"/  
  
/The two had found their legs by this time and were running full pelt to get away from that deadly gunblade. Seifer's long strides caught up to them quickly, however, and he caught Jei by the arm, who surprisingly had fallen a step a behind Maren, within seconds./  
  
/ "Let me go! Let me go!" Jei cried, tears falling down his face in sheer panic and fear./  
  
/Seifer simply grinned murderously. "You really shouldn't go out after dark, you know...." he whispered into the boys ear, plunging his gunblade through the child's chest at the same time. The gasped cry which escaped the boys throat as Seifer let him fall from his gunblade to the floor only gave Seifer more satisfaction./  
  
/Seifer didn't get much time to reflect on a job well done though, for before he could even lift his head up, he was plowed over onto the ground. Maren had charged him, acting on adrenaline and enraged grief that blinded her better judgment./  
  
/ "You monster!" she cried furiously, tears streaming down her face. "It was you, I know it was you! You killed Ashton, you killed......Jei......you......you murderer!" She was pounding on him with her little fists madly./   
  
/Seifer, in shock of the situation, had dropped his gunblade, and was frantically trying to grab at the girl's rapidly moving arms. He caught one in mid-strike finally, but just as he did, she took her other hand and gashed her nails across his left cheek, drawing blood./  
  
/In a horrifying fury, Seifer grasped her other arm, gripping both tightly as he collected himself and got to his feet. Maren was whimpering pitifully under his painful grasp, and Seifer's glare was terrifyingly piercing as he loomed over her. He released her arms and grabbed her by the throat all in one fluid movement. She struggled for breath as he stared back heartlessly, more terror than any child should have to endure screaming out through her red-rimmed eyes./  
  
/ "Are you afraid, little girl? Huh? Do you wish I'd let you go? Do you want to live?" Seifer taunted, despite how Maren obviously couldn't answer him. She was already turning blue. "Nothing to say?" he asked cruelly. "Too bad........" Seifer pulled her closer to him, holding her by the neck with both hands. Then, with one inhuman movement....... "I almost had a change of heart....."........Seifer snapped the girl's neck brutally, and she fell with a sickening thud to the floor............/  
  
Seifer's eyes sprung open as he woke from the dream, but this time he didn't shoot up in bed. He couldn't. He was paralyzed with fear, with grief, with a complete disgust for himself. His breathing just became more and more ragged as he sobbed painfully into his hands.  
  
Seifer couldn't think, he couldn't get those awful images out of his mind. He couldn't get the feel of that delicate, little neck in his murderous hands out of his mind.  
  
Pulling the covers aside, Seifer fled from his bed, escaping into his tiny bathroom to splash water on his face. He had to think calmly, think of some explanation for the dream. He had to keep reminding himself that it wasn't real.  
  
Remember, don't fear the dream, fear the reality........  
  
As Seifer turned on his bathroom light and looked up into the mirror at his reflection, he noticed something that broke down all sense of his reality. There was a deep scratch, clearly new, running along his left cheek.  
  
Shards of glass shattered onto the sink and tiled floor as Seifer slammed his fist into the mirror, into a reflection of something......someone......he couldn't face.  
  
  
**********  
  
  
Me, being the idiot that I am, tried moving chapters around on the ff.net site with this story first. Which, of course, ended with me loosing all previous reviews and hit counts. I'm so stupid. Anyways, I hope you like this next chapter, and they'll only be getting better as the story reaches it's climax soon. Please feel free to re-review, since some of you gave such wonderful ones that I now no longer have. :-( And of course, PLEASE REVIEW for this chapter. Love you all! ;-p  
  



	5. Part 5

***Misted Reality: Part 5***  
  
  
There is nothing more horrific than discovering you are not who you thought you were, especially when who you are may be a horror within itself. People go about their daily lives believing this or that about themselves, and most of the time they have no idea what truths lurk within the darkest recesses of their minds, what monster waits to roar its ugly head when they dare to turn their backs. When that monster comes out to play, it may not cause much damage at all. Perhaps the person will turn out to be very much like their true, inner self. But, perhaps not. Maybe they'll turn out to be something far different, something uncontrollable. Maybe....just maybe......they'll discover that who they really are.....is.........  
  
"Seifer," a low-toned, feminine voice called from outside Seifer's door. "Seifer, are you in there? It's nearly noon, where have you been all day?"  
  
Seifer Almasy sat huddled on his bed, his knees clutched to his chest as he stared blankly forward, rocking gently back and forth. He'd been like that all morning, eyes wide with panic and pain. His mind forever flashed with images of a nightmare too real to be a mere dream, and the gash on his cheek only proved what Seifer desperately wished hadn't truly happened.  
  
"...go....away...." Seifer breathed, barely loud enough for Quistis, who stood anxiously beyond Seifer's dorm room, to hear.  
  
"Go away?" Quistis repeated, hurt by Seifer's blunt and eerie tone. "Seifer......are you alright?"  
  
She was offered no reply.  
  
"Was it another one of those dreams? Is that why you're hiding in there?"  
  
Seifer clenched his eyes tightly closed, rocking more fiercely from the ache of memory. What was he supposed to say? That he'd had the most unbearable dream yet, and.....that he'd......he might have.......  
  
"Just go away........please go away......stay away from me......" Seifer mumbled, pulling himself into an even tighter ball, so afraid of what he might do if he even dared to open his door.  
  
"No, I won't go away," Quistis stated firmly, punching on the key pad outside Seifer's room in an attempt to open the door. It was locked, and though she knew the code, it didn't seem to be working. "Let me in Seifer. Talk to me! Please........I need to see you.....I need to see your face......." Quistis' voice broke a little as she pounded on the door. She sounded near tears.  
  
"...why....?" Seifer questioned, tilting his head up at her stressed words, terrified of what she might say.  
  
"Something's happened, Seifer," Quistis answered, letting her forehead fall against the door. "There's.....been another murder...."  
  
Fresh tears found their way down Seifer's cheeks, stinging his cut in a painful reminder.   
  
(...I already know....) Seifer thought agonizingly. (.....I killed them......)  
  
"Seifer, did you hear me?!" Quistis yelled, pounding a fist against the door as tears poured down her face as well. "Why won't you talk to me?! Seifer!!"  
  
"LEAVE ME ALONE!!" Seifer screamed, jumping off the bed and racing to the door. He stood before it, yelling through the steel wall. "I don't want to hear about the murders! I don't want to talk! I just want you to go away! Go away.......stay away....just let me be......."  
  
(I don't wanna hurt you.......) Seifer stumbled back, falling staggeringly into a heap on the floor.   
  
Quistis stood outside his room, confused, hurt, and frightened. Not frightened *of* Seifer, frightened *for* him. She didn't understand why he was acting like this. It didn't make any sense. She had only wanted to talk with him. The murders had really shaken her, and she just wanted someone to hold, someone to hold her. Why would Seifer push her away?  
  
(It must be the dreams.......that's all it is....) Quistis reasoned. (I'll leave him alone, let him cool down. I'm sure he'll want to talk later........of course he will.......)  
  
"Alright, Seifer, I'll go," she stated softly, allowing no anger to enter her tone, but clearly expressing the hurt she felt. "If you change your mind and want to talk, I'll be in class, and then in my room later. We don't have to talk about the murders.....we can just......." she sighed, placing her palm longingly against the door frame. "Just promise you'll come see me later.......please?"  
  
Seifer couldn't answer her, he just laid back on the floor in agony. He wanting so much to just open that door and take Quistis up in his arms, and yet.......he was so afraid that he might......  
  
"Seifer...." Quistis called, knowing he wasn't going to reply. "....I'll wait for you......I......" she swallowed hard, holding back her tears. "......I love you........" Quistis stepped back from the door then, and slowly heading down the hall.  
  
(.......you shouldn't......) the former knight thought bitterly, sitting up as he sat there on his floor. (......Oh, God.......what am I supposed to do? I know who was killed this time.......and I know it was me who did it. I killed those children.......I killed Ashton. You were wrong Quistis......I *am* a killer.........)  
  
  
----------   
  
  
The day drifted on unbearably slow for Quistis. Each class seemed to drone on longer, and every time her door would open, she'd hope and pray that Seifer would be the person who entered. He never did.  
  
When classes finished, Quistis had gone straight to her room, half expecting to find Seifer there waiting for her. Her heart had sunk sorrowfully when she found it empty, and a part of her ached to return to Seifer's room, to beg him to come out, but she couldn't bring herself to try. His words, his distance, had stung deep within her, and she stubbornly wanted him to come to her.  
  
(He'll come......) Quistis assured herself. She had gotten ready for bed early, and sat in front of her mirror, brushing her long, golden hair absently. (.....he'll come.....he just doesn't want to while everyone's still up and about......that's all. He'll come when it's a little later......yeah. The dreams.....the murders....he's just taking it all really hard. He'll come........he'll come........)  
  
  
----------  
  
  
Seifer had stayed in his room all day, never daring to leave, barely daring to move at all. He longed for Quistis' company, for any company, but seeing himself in a new light kept him hostage within his room. He was terrified and at a loss for what to do. If he tried to turn himself in, what would become of him? What would Quistis and the others think? What if on the way to confessing he became whoever he is in his dreams and killed someone else? It all seemed too dangerous, too difficult for Seifer to attempt.   
  
(......I just have to......keep myself awake......'till I can figure out what to do........) Seifer thought, leaning against his bed on the floor. (...as long as I stay awake......everything will be ok. I can't hurt anyone if I stay awake.) Seifer pulled his knees into himself once again, clutching them tightly to his chest. (This'll work.......this will all work out.....somehow...)  
  
If only Seifer had been strong enough to fight the forces that pulled his eyelids shut........  
  
  
----------  
  
  
Knock. Knock.  
  
Quistis rushed to her door at the sound of someone knocking. It was only 9pm, not terribly late, and she hoped beyond hope that it was......  
  
"Seifer....." Quistis said breathlessly, smiling widely as she let her door open to reveal the very person she'd hoped to see.  
  
"I'm not too late, am I?" Seifer asked, tossing her his familiar, arrogant, little smirk. "I was sorta hoping I could still take you up on that offer to talk. If you'll let me......?"  
  
"Of course!" Quistis cried in relief. "Come in...."  
  
Seifer entered slowly, leaning back against the door as it closed behind him. He held his hands behind his back curiously, but Quistis didn't seem to notice.  
  
"I heard about last night's murders almost right away....." Seifer began. ".....that's why I was so tense this morning. I didn't mean to snap at you like that,"  
  
"Don't worry about it," Quistis dismissed, turning away from him. She walked to the window, staring out of it as she continued. "I can understand. The murder's were.........oh, I'm sorry. You probably don't want to talk about it,"  
  
"It's ok," Seifer replied. "It'll be good for both of us," He pushed himself away from the door, causing a soft clang of metal against metal to resonate, though too lightly for Quistis to hear.  
  
"I'm glad you feel that way...." Quistis began. "....because it's eating me alive." She bowed her head, leaning against the window. "I was shocked when Ashton was found. It was so horrible. But......Jei and Maren.......they were so young. Everyone's been saying that it must be someone from Garden, too, since this place is locked up like a tomb at night. But.....how *could* it be.....?"  
  
Quistis didn't notice how Seifer was closing in on her from behind. There was something in his eyes that she just might have noticed if only she had been facing him in time to see it . From Seifer's point of view, he'd never seen clearer, even as he pulled his gunblade from behind his back......  
  
"It couldn't be someone from Garden," Quistis went on. "Who would do something like that?" She turned back around to face Seifer with those final words, and gasped at what she saw.  
  
"Gee, I don't know," Seifer smirked, holding his gunblade proudly. He shot out an arm to pull Quistis closer, grabbing the back of her neck. "Maybe..........me?" Seifer laughed, a cruel, unnerving laugh.  
  
Quistis' eyes were wide with anguish, and she stood frozen in Seifer's grasp as he brought his gunblade closer.....  
  
".....Seifer....." she breathed, her eyes welling up with tears. ".....no.....not you......"  
  
"Fraid so, sweetheart," Seifer answered mercilessly. He pulled her in barely an inch from him, and whispered in her ear, "Guess your boyfriend's a killer after all....."  
  
A shuddering breath escaped Quistis throat as the gunblade's cold, piercing metal slid into her stomach slowly, allowing her to feel every twinge of pain all the more. She clung to Seifer as he let her fall to the floor, sliding from his gunblade as agonizingly as it had made its way through her.  
  
"Sweet dreams, Beautiful," Seifer sneered, ripping himself from her grip. Quistis crumbled to the ground, clutching at her bleeding wound, and staring up at Seifer in disbelief.  
  
"...but...." Quistis tried to gasp out. "....I......I love....you.....Seifer....."  
  
Seifer answered her words with a scornful laugh, turning his back on her bleeding form. He then stepped through the door and out of the room, leaving her with the echo of that laughter and the pain of betrayal.  
  
  
**********  
  
  
Don't hate me now people. You don't know how this is going to turn out. Quistis isn't necessarily dead or anything.   
  
I bet you're all wondering what's up with Seifer. If you noticed, there was no dream sequence involved with what he did to Quistis. Does that mean Seifer's turned into his dream persona? You'll have to wait and see. The next parts only get better. PLEASE REVIEW. Love you all :-)  
  



	6. Part 6

***Misted Reality: Part 6***  
  
  
Lovers often share their ambitions and dreams with one another, but it's a cruel twist of fate when they are doomed to share in each others nightmares. Their worst fears are commonly that they will loose the other half of the passion they've found, but no horror could compare with complete betrayal. Nothing could hurt more than discovering that the one you love may not have ever been the person you thought they were.  
  
Quistis lay dazed on the floor of her dorm room, doubled over in pain from the wound Seifer had left her. Half of her wanted to just curl up into a little ball and let herself slip away; she felt so unbelievably ripped to shreds by Seifer's actions, his words. But, she couldn't. There had to be an explanation for what Seifer had done. It couldn't be that he was really just.....a killer. No! There had to be some other reason.  
  
Quistis set her mind on getting help, and she dragged herself painfully to the intercom next to her bed with that in mind. Squall was the closest, his room was right next door. She only hoped he was there.  
  
Fumbling with the intercom on her nightstand, and barely keeping herself held up to reach it, Quistis typed in the code for Squall's room.  
  
Beep. ".....Squall....." Quistis struggled to get out.  
  
There was no reply for a moment, until......  
  
Beep. "Quistis? Is that you?" Squall's voice answered, to Quistis' extreme relief. "What is it?"  
  
Beep. "...Squall......help....I.....I need.....hurry....." Quistis' strength failed her, despite how she wished she could say more, and she collapsed to the floor beside her bed.  
  
Beep. "Quistis...? Quistis!"  
  
  
----------  
  
  
"Quistis!!" Squall yelled into the intercom.   
  
There was no answer.  
  
Squall instantly panicked, distraught by the breathless urgency in Quistis' voice. Rushing out his door to reach Quistis' room, Squall felt his throat closing with anxiety. She'd sounded so weak......like she was in pain.......like she was.......  
  
Squall reached Quistis' door in a less than second, madly hitting the key panel for it to open. Thank God it wasn't locked.  
  
As the door opened before Squall, he charged inside, his gaze dashing about the room in search of his friend. He saw no sign of her at first, until at last noticing a pair of feet sticking out from the other side of the bed.  
  
"Quistis?!" Squall called, rushing around the bed to her. He stopped short when she came into full view, taking in the sight before him. There was a trail of blood that led a ways away, showing how she had dragged herself to the intercom, and there was a pool of blood beneath her, quickly soaking into the carpet.  
  
"Oh God....." Squall stated, breathless. He'd imagined a million horrors that could've befallen Quistis, but nothing could've prepared him for what he saw. For the stab wound that only could've been left by a weapon he knew well.  
  
(........no....not Quistis......) Squall thought, frozen in place. (.......that wound's from a gunblade......like the other murders......) his breath caught in his throat. (....don't tell me she's........)   
  
Squall shook himself from his shock, falling to his knees beside Quistis. He gently lifted her head as he knelt there beside her, lifting her shoulders up onto his lap for support.  
  
"Quistis......open your eyes......look at me....." Squall pleaded, desperate for this all to be a dream.  
  
Unbelievably, her eyes did open, and she looked up at Squall, though without truly seeing him anymore.  
  
"......Squall......you came......" she smiled weakly.  
  
"Of course.....of course I came," Squall soothed. Then turning his head out, he yelled towards the door which still stood open. "Somebody help! Hurry! I need help in here!" His cries were nearly choked back by his forming tears.  
  
No one had changed more than Squall since Ultimecia's defeat, and Quistis and his relationship had been affected the most. They'd grown very close, truly like brother and sister. The whole gang had bonded closer together, but their relationship was something special, and Squall wouldn't let Quistis go without a fight.  
  
"Hang on, Quisty.......please hang on......" Squall whimpered. "This isn't happening.......oh, God.............who did this to you?"  
  
Quistis' smile fell at Squall's question, her eyes fading with each passing moment.  
  
"....don't.....blame him......" Quistis whispered.  
  
"Who, Quistis?" Squall pressed, stroking her face gently. "Who?  
  
Quistis cringed, tears streaming down her pained face. ".......Seifer....."  
  
  
----------  
  
  
You think you know someone. You think that perhaps they're not the same person they once were. You think maybe, just maybe, they've become someone that you can call a friend. So......what if you're wrong?  
  
Azumi, the girl in the dorm across from Quistis', appeared on the scene moments after Squall's cry for help. Squall immediately sent her to get Dr. Kadowaki, and as soon as the ever-loved physician arrived, Quistis was rushed away.  
  
Rinoa and the rest of the gang came almost immediately as well. Apparently, Azumi had made quite a fuss over the incident on her way to get the doctor.   
  
Selphie and Irvine went along with Quistis to the Infirmary, but Zell and Rinoa stayed behind with Squall. He wasn't taking things too well.  
  
"Squall, calm down," Rinoa demanded, half running to keep up with the SeeD Commander as he stormed his way through the Dormitory's hallways. There was a particular room he intended to reach.  
  
"Yeah, man," Zell offered, following close behind them. "I mean, whadda ya gonna do? Kill him?"  
  
Squall's eyes narrowed. "That's the idea....." he growled menacingly, stopping abruptly as they reached the intended dorm room. Seifer Almasy's.  
  
Squall punched in the code to open the door, not even bothering to see if the occupant was in. It was locked.  
  
"Squall, I will not let you go in their like this," Rinoa stated firmly, hands on her hips. "You don't even know what's going on......"  
  
"I don't care!" Squall interrupted, beginning to type his Commander override code into the key panel. "He tried to kill her, Rinoa! He murdered three people!"  
  
"You don't know that for sure!" Zell jumped in, though sounding a bit hesitant himself. As much as Zell valued his and Seifer's newfound friendship, half of him wanted to jump on the "once-a-traitor-always-a-traitor" bandwagon.  
  
Squall paused, a single digit left to punch in for his code. "She said his name......." he whispered. "Quistis said it was him. That's all the proof I need,"  
  
The last number was pressed......and the door whooshed open.   
  
Sitting on his bed, crying into his hands, sat Seifer.......with a bloody Hyperion lying on the floor at his feet. He looked up at the sound of his door opening, his face stained with so many tears, and he gasped at the sight of his persecutors. He'd been expecting them....  
  
Seifer stood up from the bed, trying to get out some sort of plea or words of grief as he stumbled towards those at the door. But, before he could offer any explanations, Squall rushed at him, slamming him back against the wall and pinning him harshly.  
  
"You fucking, son-of-a-bitch!!" Squall screamed, all control lost in his rage for revenge.  
  
"Squall!" Rinoa reprimanded, right on his heels. Despite the devastating evidence against Seifer, she felt compelled to defend him.  
  
"How did it feel to rip your gunblade through her, you bastard......huh?!" Squall breathed darkly, ignoring Rinoa's protests, as well as Seifer's uncontrollable sobs.  
  
Tears streaming down his face, Seifer could find no words to defend himself. (....that's it, Squall.......hate me.....) Seifer thought despairingly. (.....what kind of.....monster am I....to have done the things......I've done.......?)  
  
"Come on, man, stop it!" Zell tried, reaching to grab Squall's arms away from painfully forcing Seifer to the wall. "Look at him...."  
  
Seifer was truly a pitiful sight. He wore only his black pants, his upper body exposed to show the countless, fresh scratches covering his chest and arms, like he'd been clawing at his skin. Like he'd been trying to rip the shell of someone not quite him away. Looking down at Seifer's hands, Squall could clearly make out the cells of dead skin collected under his fingernails, proving he'd been doing just that. Aside from his marred body, Seifer also couldn't stop crying. He was wailing and gasping for breath almost hysterically.  
  
".....I'm so sorry...." Seifer whimpered, unable to rest his gaze on any one of them. ".....I never........I didn't mean to........" he couldn't say it, he was too overcome with guilt.  
  
(.....God, he's repulsive......) Squall thought bitterly. (But I won't let him get to me! I will *not* feel sorry for him!)  
  
Squall gradually released his grip on Seifer's shoulders, disturbed by the young man's presence, though not in the least convinced of his innocence.   
  
As Squall's arms fell back at his sides, Seifer's legs failed him without that added support, and he sunk slowly to the floor, drowning in his tears.  
  
"Oh, Seifer...." Rinoa whispered, crouching down close to him and stretching out an arm to touch his face. But, before she could reach him, Squall sharply hit her hand away.  
  
"Don't touch him!" he commanded. "I'm not falling for this act....."  
  
"Act?!" Rinoa barked back at him. "Are you blind?! He's in agony!"  
  
Squall shook his head with a cynical laugh, glaring down at Seifer. "I'm *sure* he his," he stated sarcastically. "You can cry all you want, you damn freak, but I won't fall for one, single tear...."  
  
"God, Squall, give him a break!" Zell cut in, clearly disgusted with Squall's coldness. "I know Seifer's done some unthinkable things, but he's not putting on some act here. There's gotta be something more goin' on that we don't know about......"   
  
Squall stared over at Zell almost contemptibly. "What, that he's a murdering......?"  
  
"Enough!" Rinoa yelled, grabbing Squall's shoulder and swinging him around to face her. "Think what you want, Squall Leonheart, but get off your high horse and shut the hell up!"  
  
Squall stared back at Rinoa, stunned by her unusual outburst, and fumbling for words to counter her with.  
  
"Don't *even* start with me," she growled dangerously, before Squall could get out a single word. "The fact is, we can't be sure *what's* going on. And, despite what Quistis may have said, or what we've found here, we can't blame Seifer outright for the murders...."  
  
"But, I know he....." Squall tried.  
  
"No!" Rinoa cut him off. "Until we can be sure, you will *not* patronize him. Understand?"  
  
His face stern with indignation, Squall began grinding his teeth in a vain attempt at keeping himself collected.   
  
(Damn her!) he thought angrily. (I know Rinoa only means to do good in this somehow, but......what good can come from siding with a killer!)  
  
Squall sighed deeply, grumbling to himself. He admired and hated that Rinoa could do this to him all at the same time.  
  
"Fine..." He said through clenched teeth, his hands forming into tight fists. He turned towards Seifer then , addressing the rest of his statement to his former rival. "But....you will *not* leave this room until we have this figured out. Do you here me?!"   
  
Seifer answered with his best attempt for a nod, still struggling to conquer his tears.   
  
"Good," Squall stated coldly. "I'm going to check on my friend now...." He turned towards the door then, adding as he passed by Zell, "Stand guard outside, and *don't* leave Rinoa alone with him,"  
  
Zell shot up a hand in salute, "Whatever you say, Sir!"   
  
Squall glared at him slightly, but then exited out the door to head to the Infirmary.  
  
"Gee, Rinoa...." Zell began, after Squall had left. "...that was amazing. Can you teach *me* to do that?"  
  
Rinoa gave him a half-hearted smile, trying to remain serious. "Wait outside, Zell," she commanded softly.  
  
"But......Squall said....."  
  
"Zell..." Rinoa emphasized, narrowing her gaze.  
  
"Yes, Ma'am!" he replied hastily. Before exiting through the door, however, Zell cast one last look at the distraught Seifer, afflicted by a dull pain in his chest from the sight of his.......friend.  
  
(There's a reason behind all this.....right?) Zell thought, leaving Seifer and Rinoa to be alone within Seifer's dorm room. (......yeah.....there's gotta be!)   
  
After Zell had left, Seifer still sat huddled on his floor, leaning back against the wall as he rubbed at his remaining tears. Rinoa knelt down in front of him, smiling warmly, though he wouldn't meet her gaze.  
  
"Seifer.....you can talk to me, you know," she said gently. "I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation for all this,"  
  
Seifer smiled back at her falsely. "I wish there was.........but I don't know what it would be......" he whispered.   
  
(.....I tried to kill Quistis.....I almost did kill her.....) Seifer thought, his gaze becoming lost and unfocused. (.....what if.....what if I had......what if.....)  
  
Seifer's eyes widened with fear suddenly, and he turned towards Rinoa in a fit of panic.  
  
"Get out! Get away from me!" he cried, looking up into Rinoa's concerned, velvet, brown eyes. ".....I don't wanna hurt you.....I don't wanna hurt you, too....."  
  
Seifer looked so afraid, so helpless, Rinoa felt near tears herself, watching as fresh ones found their way down Seifer's already reddened cheeks.  
  
"Seifer.....I can't do that. You....you've killed three people...." Rinoa stated carefully. "...You attacked Quistis, you.........something's happening to you. Something's making you do this, and we need to figure out what....."  
  
Rinoa reached out a gentle hand to place it on Seifer's shoulder, but he shrugged it off fearfully, sliding away from her against the wall.  
  
"....I know.....I know this doesn't make any sense......" Seifer said, stiffening from the momentary feel of her touch. ".....I want to know....why....why I'm doing these things........but.....but what if I......." he paused, swallowing hard and clenching his eyes shut in an effort to find the right words. ".....just give me some time.......alone.....to think......please.....please just go......"  
  
Though she understood where Seifer was coming from, Rinoa was so afraid for him, so anxious to discover what was happening to him, that she didn't know if she *could* go.   
  
(I want to help you so much, Seifer) Rinoa thought painfully. (Is it right to leave you...?)  
  
Rinoa's brow creased in indecision, but deep down she knew what she would ultimately choose to do. The last thing she wanted was to make things any harder on Seifer than they had to be.   
  
"Alright," Rinoa sighed at last, standing up. "I'm just a call away when you're ready to talk," She started for the door, stopping to say over her shoulder, "We'll figure this all out, Seifer, ok? Don't worry," She continued on then, but before she could exit, Seifer's voice stopped her.  
  
"Wait!" he called anxiously, halting her in her tracks. "....when you.......when you know if she's gonna.......be ok....." Seifer began. ".....come and tell me.....will you?"  
  
Rinoa smiled. "Of course I will." she stated warmly. "I'll come back as soon as can, alright? I'm sure Quistis will be just fine."  
  
Seifer nodded to himself as Rinoa left, leaving him all alone to drowned in his sorrows. He mechanically pulled his knees up into his chest, thinking about Rinoa's final reassurance.  
  
(.....but...what if she isn't going to be ok....?) he thought depressingly. (.....what if Quistis.....what if I......damn it! What's happening to me!)  
  
  
**********  
  
  
Not much to say this time. Squall is quick to judge Seifer, but Rinoa and Zell really want to believe that there's more to all this than Seifer being a murderer. What do you think? Well, I'll be posting the next part before the day is over, it's nearly finished already, so things are really gonna heat up. Love ya all, and PLEASE REVIEW!  
  



	7. Part 7

***Misted Reality: Part 7***  
  
  
Waiting. What ceaseless wonders pass through a person's mind while waiting for an event or action that may never come. Of course, the person waiting may consider such wonders a million times better than actually having to face that event or action which they're waiting for........especially if they happen to be Zell Dincht, waiting outside the dorm room of a frighteningly disturbed Seifer Almasy.  
  
"Damn man!" Zell grumbled to himself, hoping from foot to foot as he shadow-boxed clumsily outside the room he was guarding. "How long they gonna make me stay here? I can't stand this!"  
  
A sudden crash coming from inside Seifer's room caused Zell to pause mid-punch. Every so often his thoughts would be interrupted by some strange shuffling or noise sounding from behind the wall. But, everytime he called through the steel to ask what had happened, he'd get no reply. Zell was certain Seifer was alright......in most sense of the word anyway, but it still bothered him to be left wondering.  
  
"Seifer.....you ok in there?" Zell called, stepping right beside the cold, metal door.  
  
No answer.  
  
"I know Rinoa's a helluva lot better at this stuff than I am......" he continued. "...but you can talk to me, too, you know? I mean, we're friends, right? I'm on your side...."  
  
(....I think....)  
  
Another crash echoed through the wall, louder than the last. Zell was really worried by now; so much had happened in the past few days. At first, everyone had been taken by complete surprise by the sudden murders. Some of the other students even pointed fingers at Seifer immediately, since it had been a gunblade used as the murder weapon. Of course, no one from the team would even think of letting those rumors reach Seifer. They knew he would never do anything......like.....that. But......he had. Seifer *was* the killer. There was no getting around it; it was the truth. And Zell hated it. He may not have as much faith in Seifer as Rinoa, but he certainly wasn't going to turn his back on Seifer completely as Squall had. Zell Dincht did not abandon his friends. Not even ones that used to call him Chicken-Wuss.  
  
"Please, Seifer," Zell tried again. "Don't shut us out, man. Talk to me...."  
  
Zell waited a moment for a reply, but when none came he discouragingly returned to his recent assault on the air. After only a few punches, however, Zell was stopped once again by a noise coming from inside Seifer's dorm. Only this time, it was a voice.  
  
"Help!" Zell heard Seifer call out. "Zell, help me! Hurry!"  
  
Zell's bodied stiffened with fear. "What is it, Seifer? What's wrong?" he yelled back, too afraid to simply go busting on inside. Squall had checked back not long after Rinoa's departure, and had left strict instructions that Zell was *not* to go back inside that room alone. Zell did have to admit that he hadn't minded the order all that much. A part of him was terrified of who.....or what.....might be behind that door.  
  
"Help, Zell!" Seifer cried again, offering no more of an explanation than his straining voice. "Help me! Please!"   
  
Zell could clearly hear the desperation in the former knight's tone, presenting him with a very difficult decision. Go in, help Seifer, get out. Stay, pray nothing's really wrong, remain safe. Stay, something is really wrong, and you hate yourself for the rest of your life. Go in, get mutilated by Seifer, and then miss out on that upcoming hotdog eating contest you just *know* you're going to win at the next Balamb carnival. *Sigh* What a dilemma.   
  
(Damn....) Zell cursed to himself. (...well....I can't just stand here!)  
  
"Alright, man, I'm comin' in!" Zell decided finally, preceding to punch the override unlock code into the key panel by the door. Zell was certain he was making the right decision, until.....  
  
The door opened before Zell, and as he took that initial, unthinking step inside, he was met by the business end of a revolver. The gun was being held in the steady hand of a stern faced Seifer Almasy, standing only a few feet from him.  
  
"Shit...." Zell breathed, paralyzed in place.  
  
Seifer grinned wickedly. "Zell...." he purred. "I was hoping you'd help me make sure this thing worked properly. Care to find out.....?" He smiled devilishly at the wide eyed boy in front of him, preparing the gun to fire.  
  
Zell stood frozen for a dangerously long time, blankly watching what seemed to happen in slow motion as Seifer began to pull back on the trigger.....  
  
Bang.  
  
A bullet wedged itself in the wall across from Seifer's dorm, having just barely missed Zell as he dashed at the last second to the side. Hitting the ground hard, Zell frantically recovered himself, reaching up on his knees to punch at the key panel.  
  
"Lock, lock, lock, lock, lock!" Zell cried, miraculously punching in the right code, causing the door to close rapidly beside him. Zell flinched at the sound of Seifer crashing into the other side of the door.  
  
"Let me out, you worthless fuck!" Seifer bellowed through the steel. He was kicking and slamming on the door in a blind rage. "I'll do more than shoot you when I get out of here! You hear me, Chicken-Wuss?!"  
  
Zell fell back away from the door, scrambling to get away as he scooted himself along the floor to reach the safety of the opposite wall. He'd never been so frightened. All he could do was breathe, and even that proved difficult.  
  
Seifer's curses and resounding pounds against the door continued for some time. They rose and rose in intensity, until.......they unexpectedly stopped, like Seifer had become a video tape put on pause.  
  
Zell's gasps for breath calmed as the stillness droned on, making one wonder if there had ever been a threat at all. Zell inched hesitantly forward, straining to hear any sound he might make out from inside the room. But, it had grown completely silent. Eerily silent.  
  
(...what the hell....?) Zell thought, trembling slightly as he got to his feet. (He hit his head too hard ramming into that door, or what?)  
  
Zell took a faltering step forward, listening intently for any signs of life. As he listened, he soon realized that he could here something, though very faint. Stepping closer to the door, Zell tentatively pressed his ear against the cold metal. There was no mistaking the sound now, Zell realized. Someone was crying. Seifer.......Seifer was crying.....  
  
".....Ze....Zell......" a quivering and strangely small voice called from just behind the door. "......Zell.....are you ok....? I didn't.....hit you, did I....? Please....tell me I didn't...."  
  
Zell pulled his ear away from the door, looking from side to side and then back at the door in front of him quizzically.  
  
"....Zell...." Seifer called again, more urgently. "....God....Zell....please say you're ok......please......"  
  
Frozen outside Seifer's door, Zell couldn't believe his ears. How could Seifer truthfully go from being some twisted psychopath ready to blow Zell's brains out, to a whimpering, little boy concerned for his friend's safety? It didn't seem possible.  
  
(Is he kidding....?) Zell wondered, scratching the back of his head in thought. (I don't like this, but.......guess I better answer him.....)  
  
"Uhhh......I'm......fine, Seifer," Zell mumbled, confused about the odd situation. "You....didn't hit me. The bullet went in the wall."  
  
An audible sigh of relief was clearly heard from the other side of the door, and something that could've been, "....thank God...."  
  
(Am I dreaming, or somethin'....?) Zell thought, placing a slightly shaky hand on the door frame. (This is all totally screwed up............unless......)  
  
"Hey, Seifer.....?" Zell questioned, his forehead wrinkling with accusing wonder.  
  
".....yeah.....?" a pitiful voice answered him.  
  
"You just tryin' to trick me, or what?" he demanded cautiously. "Cuz this whole personality, mood swing thing is kinda hard to buy. Know what I mean? I wanna believe ya, it's just......"  
  
"I know what you're saying, Zell," Seifer interrupted.   
  
Zell was beginning to notice that Seifer's voice seemed to be coming from about half way down the door, closer to the ground. He must have been sitting with his back up against it.  
  
"....why should you trust me......after all I did.....?" Seifer continued. "But, I swear it's me right now.....the real me. Those times when I......act all....crazy......it's like I'm someone else.......I can't explain....." He sounded so suffering and sincere, it would have pained anyone to hear him.  
  
Zell's look of accusation turned to one of utter sympathy in a second. Whether it was foolish or not, whether it was just some damned trick or not, he couldn't help but feel sorry for his friend. As far as Zell was concerned, Seifer was not the one who had killed those people. He was not the one who had attacked Quistis. Whatever monster had found its way inside of Seifer, that was the killer. The monster, not the man.  
  
"I believe ya, Seifer," Zell stated kindly. "You just gotta have faith, ok? We'll figure this all out, and......"  
  
"How can I have faith in anything after what I've done!?!" Seifer screamed suddenly, slamming a fist into the door. The loud bang made Zell cringe, and he flinched his hand away from the door frame.   
  
".....you may believe me.......when I say it doesn't *feel* like I'm.....myself when I........" Seifer paused, shaking the thought away. "....but.....that doesn't change what I've done. Maybe *you* have faith in me, but......I'm still......a killer......"  
  
"No..." Zell breathed, placing both hands back against the door, to feel as close as he could to being in there with Seifer. "You're not a killer, Seifer......you're just.....messed up somehow. It's not your fault. I mean, you just tried to shoot me and I'm still on your side. Doesn't that tell ya anything?" Zell smiled a little, hoping his comment might get a laugh, or something out of Seifer.  
  
"......it tells me I've got a really good friend....." Seifer replied, sad and serious. ".....one I don't deserve......"  
  
"Don't say that. You...."  
  
"No, Zell...." Seifer cut in. "...I don't deserve anything. I.....I've killed people...Zell......I ran my gunblade....through Quistis' body......Quistis.......my Quisty.......I tried to kill her, Zell......"   
  
Zell could hear the strain in Seifer's voice. He could almost feel the tears streaming down his friend's face. No....wait.....those were his own tears.  
  
"Stop it....Seifer.....please....don't...." Zell tried, his voice breaking as he spoke.  
  
"......that's all I want, Zell......to stop....." Seifer replied. "......I just want to stop myself....so I can't hurt anyone.....ever again......"  
  
Zell heard the sound of metal dragging across a wooden floor. He stiffened, unbelievably worried by what Seifer seemed to be saying, and by that odd sound......  
  
"Seifer....."  
  
"I have to stop myself....Zell...." Seifer said, barely above a whisper. "I've tried to beat this.....to fight it......but I can't. I can't let myself hurt anyone else, Zell....and *this* is the only to be sure I won't......."  
  
Zell's heart stopped. (....Oh, god.....) his mind cried. (...please no....no, no, no, no, no!)  
  
"Seifer, what are ya sayin', man?" Zell asked frantically. He'd noticed that Seifer's voice hadn't come from closer to the ground like before, but higher, like he was standing. On his feet to face his fate.  
  
".....I'm sorry, Zell.....I have to do this....." Seifer's voice answered him.  
  
Zell couldn't breathe. "Seifer....what are ya doing, man? What are ya talkin' about?!" he practically screamed through the door. His palms were sweating as they pressed into the metal. He wanted to go busting right in there like he had before, but considering how *that* had turned out, he couldn't help but be a little more skeptical this time.  
  
".....tell everyone....I'm sorry, Zell......" Seifer sniffled. The cocking of a gun was heard sounding through the wall. ".....tell Quisty I love her........I love her *so* much......."  
  
Zell's mind was racing, panicking, struggling for an answer to a course of action.  
  
(Shit, shit, shit.......what do I do?!) Zell's mind screamed. (What if I go in and it's just another trick? What if I don't and he......oh, shit! I gotta do something!)  
  
Taking a deep breath to gain courage, Zell punched in the unlock code, determination settling over his features.  
  
(I'm gonna regret this......)  
  
As before, the door parted in front of Zell, and taking that first step inside.........he saw Seifer, standing a few feet away. The same gun was in his hand, but with his eyes clenched shut, Seifer wasn't pointing it at Zell, but had it pressed to his own temple.  
  
"Seifer! No!" Zell cried, leaping towards his friend. Seifer's eyes shot open just as Zell tackled him to the ground, sending the gun flying from his hand. They landed roughly, with Zell practically on top of Seifer as they hit the ground. As soon as the initial impact wore off, Seifer pushed Zell forcefully off of him, sitting up as he cast Zell a very angry, tear-filled glare.  
  
"Why did you do that?!" he screamed at the smaller, young man. "Don't you know what I've done?! Don't you understand......I'm a killer.....a monster.......a murderer......"   
  
Seifer collapsed into his hands through his words, sobbing in agony.  
  
Zell lifted himself from the ground, rubbing his back painfully. He didn't generally make contact with the ground that many times in one night.   
  
Registering what Seifer had said, Zell closed the gap between them with a step, overcome with a million emotions himself by the sight of Seifer crying. It seemed almost surreal to Zell.  
  
"Seifer......" Zell began, crouching down beside the fallen knight. "I understand you're goin' through hell here, but.......killing yourself is *not* the answer!"  
  
Seifer lifted his head from his hands to look at Zell there beside him. His face was red and streaked with tears, and the pain behind his eyes could've withered a rose.  
  
"....how can you understand....?" Seifer breathed, narrowing his gaze. ".....you're not the one who.......God......" Seifer's eyes seemed to unfocus as he remembered, shaking his head slowly at the guilt he felt. "I kept dismissing those dreams like they were nothing........but they......there was something more to them.....something I wasn't willing to see......."   
  
"Dreams.....?" Zell wondered out loud. "What dreams, Seifer?"  
  
"......that's how it all started....." Seifer answered him vacantly. ".....I kept having these dreams where I'd.......kill people......I'd......I'd slaughter innocent people.......sometimes I'd even be killing all of you......" Seifer looked up at Zell again with those words, making Zell's eyes widen a little fearfully. "......when I killed Ashton and the others......it felt like it was just another one of those dreams.......like it wasn't real........but.......it was......I did kill him.....I hurt Quisty......I......killed those children....."  
  
Zell stared on helpless as Seifer retold his horrors, hating the pain emanating from his friend, hating what had happened and how hopeless everything felt.  
  
".....they were just kids...Zell....." Seifer continued, turning his head to stare blankly forward. "....just little kids......and.....and they were so scared....screaming.....not understanding why I wouldn't stop when they begged me to......why I'd laugh right in their faces.......why I loved hurting them....." Eyes closing at the memory, new tears fell streaking down Seifer's cheeks. ".....I loved it.....I *did* love hurting them.....how could I......how could I be so fucking heartless!"  
  
Zell flinched at the fury in Seifer's final phrase, watching as the former knight drowned more and more into his tears. It was one of the oddest and most heart-breaking sights he'd ever seen.  
  
Inching closer to Seifer, Zell reached out a trembling hand, placing it tenderly on Seifer's shoulder. Seifer looked over at him, at that gentle hand, and seemed like he was about to say something more, when suddenly.......  
  
"AHHH!" Seifer cried out, clutching his hands to his head. He began breathing heavily, moaning with pain.  
  
Zell's hand pulled away from Seifer in fear, not understanding the young man's unexpected anguish.  
  
"Seifer...." Zell began, filled with worry and confusion. "Seifer, what is it? What's wrong!?"  
  
The older SeeD, still grasping his head tightly, could not answer him, but continued to groan in agony. Zell watched on, not sure what he should do, but just when he was about to run for help, Seifer's pain seemed to subside. His breathing slowed once again, and whatever had caused the strange episode appeared to be passing.  
  
"Are you alright?" Zell asked, concerned, as Seifer began to slowly pull his hands away from his recently throbbing head.   
  
Seifer turned towards Zell at the question, his expression blank. Soon, however, that subdued disposition faded to a frightening grin.  
  
"Never better...." Seifer breathed menacingly.   
  
Time paused for an excruciatingly long time, with Seifer and Zell frozen in place as they sat unmoving on the floor. Time does, nevertheless, have to move forward.  
  
Before Zell had time to react, Seifer charged him, lifting the smaller boy from the ground and ramming him back against the wall. Zell could feel himself panicking again, only this time, there was no way out.  
  
"Seifer....please...." Zell tried, his breathing becoming irregular and filled with fear.  
  
"Oooo, are you going to beg?" Seifer sneered back at him, pressing Zell painfully into the wall.  
  
(Not happening.....not happening......) Zell thought, hyperventilating. (He wasn't kidding.......it's like he became someone else in a split second.......unless......was it all just some sick way of tricking me.......?)  
  
"Come now, don't hold me in suspense," Seifer continued with a smirk. "I'd love to hear you grovel, Chicken-Wuss. Hehe. Go on. Beg for your life......"  
  
Zell almost couldn't look Seifer in the eyes, his gaze was so terrifyingly penetrating. He knew he'd have more than a good chance against Seifer if he fought back, but......he couldn't move.  
  
"Please....Seifer.....this isn't you......it can't be...." Zell began, searching for signs of hope, and praying he could at least buy himself some time. "...You were just telling me how much you hated yourself for what you've done......you don't wanna hurt me....."  
  
Seifer threw his head back, letting out a powerful, brutal laugh that froze the blood in Zell's veins. After containing his amusement, Seifer pulled himself closer to Zell, his cheek almost brushing against the younger man's.  
  
"You know what....Zell...." Seifer whispered beside the young, blonde's ear. "I lied....."  
  
Pulling himself away abruptly, Seifer suddenly took one of his arms from holding Zell against the wall, and bringing it back, it suddenly flew forward, hitting Zell fiercely across the face. Seifer let go of the younger SeeD completely then, and Zell fell limply to the floor. He was out cold.   
  
"Idiot...." Seifer said with a cruel smile. His demeanor had completely distorted to that of the killer he'd become.  
  
Trailing his gaze along the floor, Seifer's eyes soon rested on the gun he'd had before, now lying a few feet away. He grinned wider, striding over to the weapon and snatching it from the ground. Stalking back to Zell's fallen form, he cocked the revolver, extending his arm to aim directly at Zell's head.  
  
"I doubt those chicken feathers will save you from this...."  
  
Seifer slid his finger unto the trigger, pulling it back......  
  
"Come on, Squall, don't be so judgmental!" A voice echoed down the hallway. Seifer froze, turning towards the still open door.  
  
"You won't change my mind, Irvine," another voice answered the first. "I'll do what Rinoa asked and tell Seifer that Quistis is going to be fine, but I will *not* take his side!"  
  
Seifer inched towards the door, listening to the approaching voices. They were just around the corner. He glowered at the thought of not getting to finish with his fun; he had to find a way out.  
  
"Listen, Squall, I see where you're coming from, but Seifer's not like that. So like, give him a chance. I'm sure he...."  
  
"Wait...." Squall's voice interrupted. "Where's Zell....?"  
  
They had turned the corner, Seifer was sure of it, and they had to be only a few feet away. Taking his chances, nonetheless, the former knight sprinted from the room, knowing they'd see him and make chase, but risking it anyway.  
  
"He's out! Shit!" Squall cried, racing after the fleeing Seifer without a second thought. "Irvine, check in the room, I'm going after him!" he yelled over his shoulder, wasting no time as he dashed through the hallways of the Dormitory.  
  
Irvine would no doubt discover the unconscious Zell and get help, but as for Squall....well, catching Seifer's one thing, dealing with him is another.  
  
(Why wouldn't they listen to me?!) Squall's mind raced as he ran. He was far enough behind Seifer to loose him for a moment every time they turned a corner. (Imagine what he might have done to Zell........damn him! I'll rip him apart!)  
  
Seifer knew that his former rival was right on his heels, but he wasn't worried one bit. He grinned mischievously, tightening his grip on the gun still in his hand.  
  
(That's it.....come and get me, Squall.....)  
  
Squall watched as Seifer disappeared around another corner, but when he turned it to follow, Seifer didn't reappear into view. That last turn had taken him outside of the Dormitory, and he spun around, searching for the unseen Seifer. It was late, and most of the other students were in bed. This meant that the walkway was deserted.......and very, very dark.....   
  
(Where'd he go......) Squall thought, feeling the panic climb up his throat and grab hold of him harshly. (Damn.....where did he go?!)  
  
Squall backed up against the side railing, looking from side to side. "Where the hell are you, Almasy?!" he screamed.  
  
"Right here....."  
  
The voice had come from behind Squall, and as he turned frantically to face it, he caught a slight glimpse of fierce, turquoise eyes.....before something struck the side of his face, and everything went black.  
  
  
**********  
  
  
Part 7 already! Woohoo! Hope you liked. Can you tell I enjoy cliffhangers? hehe. Well, for your information, I wrote the part coming up before I was finished with most preceding parts, being it's my fave, so you won't have to wait long for more. All I have to do is type it up. Part 8 will be the best part in the whole fic in my opinion. You get to find out everything. Yep, every last detail about why Seifer's turned psycho boy. Happy reading, and PLEASE REVIEW...........or I might not ever post again! j/k Love you all!  
  
  



	8. Part 8

***Misted Reality: Part 8***  
  
  
Define fear. Is it a sense of dread? A feeling of hopelessness? A cold sweat that clings to your skin after a nightmare? The feeling of your heart being gripped mercilessly by something you can't control, or run from, or fight? Or....is it the final realization that you have no place left to run......?   
  
Squall opened his eyes painfully, his head still throbbing from the recent blow. His memory was hazy as he came to, filling him with confusion and a dull sense of fear he couldn't quite place. He could see nothing in front of him but darkness as he looked around, and he strained to see beyond the shadows. If he squinted just right he could almost make out the outline of something......someone.......  
  
Flashes of memory drifted back into Squall's mind, and he flinched involuntarily, struggling to move in a panic over what.....or who.....was there with him. But.....he couldn't. His arms and legs seemed to be chained down somehow. He also took note of the fact that he was still upright, which meant he was probably chained up against a wall. Just like in the D-District Prison.......  
  
(No!) Squall thought fearfully. (I won't go through that again....) He pulled and strained against his bonds, trying desperately to get free. Amidst his frantic struggling, he began to hear something coming from that shadowy figure in front of him. Squall froze. It was a soft sound at first, a low murmuring, but soon he began to realize what it truly was as it rose in intensity. It was laughter. A deep, sinister laughter that made Squall's blood run cold. He knew that laughter well.  
  
"Seifer...." Squall breathed through clenched teeth. He remembered it all now. His panic and concern for Zell, the anxiety of loosing Seifer, a sharp blow to the head. Oh yes, he remembered.  
  
"Comfy?" Seifer sneered, flicking on a dim light from a string that hung in the center of the room. The glare of its shallow illumination blinded Squall a moment, until his eyes began to adjust. Then as the room took shape around him, Squall realized where they were.  
  
(.....hanging wires......old machinery.....) Squall observed to himself. (.....the dull metal walls......that smell of rust and gears. We must be in the lower levels of Garden....)  
  
"Not going to answer me, Leonheart?" Seifer asked, stepping closer to Squall. So close in fact that Squall could feel the warmth of Seifer's breath beating down on him. Squall realized then that he couldn't have been very high off the ground.   
  
"Don't you have anything to say to me?" Seifer pressed.  
  
Squall glared back at him, hating Seifer for this. Hating him so much for everything he'd done.  
  
"You bastard...." Squall growled darkly. "....why are you doing this?"  
  
Seifer laughed back at him with that unbearable laugh. "So many reasons really," he replied, taking a step back to pace thoughtfully in front of Squall. "Revenge? Originally that's what it was. But now......heh.....now it's just for kicks,"  
  
Squall shuddered from Seifer's heartlessness. Despite his own suspicions, it was a bitter truth to swallow that Seifer could be so cruel, so unlike the person they had all thought they knew.  
  
"All this time....you *were* just using us....." Squall stated, more to himself than as a question for Seifer. "We forgave you, cared for you, accepted you as a friend.......and you were lying to us the whole time?!"  
  
Seifer grinned wickedly at Squall's outburst, stepping closer to him once again. "Isn't that what you've been thinking since all this started anyway, you spineless twerp? Huh? This shouldn't shock you at all, since you were the first one to pass your damn, righteous judgment on me!"  
  
Squall felt something cold and sharp run up along his side then, making him shiver. He looked down to discover a very long dagger gleaming in Seifer's hand.  
  
"Oh, this doesn't bother you, does it?" Seifer smirked, holding the dagger up to Squall's face. "I just thought we could have a little fun. You know, searing pain, screams no one will answer. Hehe. Whadda ya say.....?" He whispered that last line right beside Squall's ear, cherishing the shuddering breath that escaped Squall's lips.  
  
"It doesn't matter what you do to me, Seifer....." Squall breathed, staring blankly forward, refusing to give Seifer the satisfaction of seeing him afraid. "You won't live to finish this. You won't....." He turned his head, looking Seifer full in the face. "The others.....they'll hunt you down......they'll stop you. They'll make you pay for this you damn, son-of-a-bitch!! Do you hear me?! You...!" He was unexpectedly silenced as the dagger slashed brutally across his face, forcing him to flinch his head to the side.  
  
"Shut up!!" Seifer barked, giving Squall at least some satisfaction in his rival's obvious lack of self-control.  
  
"Can't handle the truth....?" Squall dared, turning his aching face back to Seifer, and ignoring the blood running freely down the side of it. "You know you can't win in this,"  
  
Seifer laughed smugly, collecting himself from his own, little outburst, and running his free hand defiantly through his golden-blonde hair.   
  
"I think you misunderstand....."  
  
Seifer pulled himself even closer to Squall, nearly pressed up against him, and held the dagger dangerously to Squall's throat.  
  
"You see...Squall....I'm in control here," he whispered. "I have the power and the desire to carry out what I want. And.........I want you......." Seifer leaned in close, his warm breath lingering on Squall's neck. Pressing even closer, he slowly ran his tongue up along that fresh cut on Squall's face, quivering with twisted pleasure at the taste of Squall's blood between his lips.  
  
Squall gasped, his stomach churning from the sensation, shuddering in repulsion at Seifer's act. (Oh, God........this isn't happening.......) he thought in sudden desperation.  
  
"You sick......bastard....." Squall growled softly, despising Seifer's lingering presence as the former knight remained so uncomfortably close to him. "......how could I have ever trusted you.....?"  
  
Seifer smiled an intoxicating smirk, cupping Squall's chin in his left hand and forcing Squall to look him straight in the eyes.  
  
"You're such a fool...." Seifer began.  
  
"You're right!" Squall cut him off. "I'm a fool. A fool for believing in you!! I was so stupid to think you could change, to think you'd ever be anything but a killer! Deep down my better judgment kept telling me you'd betray us........I should've seen you for the murdering freak that you are!!"  
  
Seifer never lost his grin, but only gripped Squall's face more harshly, pulling them nearly nose to nose.  
  
"Such little faith you have in your friend......" Seifer sneered secretively. "Maybe I should let you in on a little secret.......since you obviously can't figure it out for yourself,"  
  
Squall blinked, not understanding. "What secret?" he pressed. "What are you talking about, Seifer?"  
  
Seifer laughed in amusement, and pulling himself right beside Squall's ear, he whispered. "I'm........not........Seifer......."  
  
Squall's breath quickened as he stared blindly in shocked disbelief, feeling his insides tighten and ache within him. Eyes filling with wondering fear, he glued his gaze on Seifer as the cruel knight pulled away with an evil grin.  
  
"Wha....What?" Squall gasped out, trembling, though barely conscious of the act. "What are you saying.....?"  
  
Seifer chuckled, seemingly in good humor, but clearly menacing behind any false intentions. "I'm saying......I am *not* Seifer Almasy," he stated, pulling fully away from Squall to allow the SeeD Commander a chance at absorbing what he'd said. "Don't get me wrong, Squally boy, this *is* his body. Odd fit, but it's serving its purpose. Besides.....it is *so* much fun messing with this boy's mind.......I couldn't ask for a better.....hmmm......mode of transportation....?" The impostor laughed once again.  
  
Squall shivered. (Is it true....?) he wondered. (Is Seifer under someone else's control.....? But.....then who.....?)  
  
"Who are you?" Squall breathed in demand, narrowing his gaze as he thought over possibilities.  
  
"You should be able to figure that out," the stranger smiled. "Just think........who are the only beings in this world capable of taking possession of another person?"  
  
Squall didn't have to think. He knew. ".....a sorceress...." he mumbled, a million different thoughts flashing through his mind. "....a new sorceress?"  
  
"Not new," the imposing person corrected. "Just forgotten. I'm sure you never expected to face *me* again......" she laughed eerily, in Seifer's unmistakable voice. Squall never would have guessed a sorceress was in control if he hadn't been told by the perpetrator him......herself.  
  
"But....you can't be......Ultimecia...?" Squall insisted. "It's not possible....."  
  
The sorceress in knight's clothing stepped slightly closer to Squall, grinning in defiance. "Not Ultimecia, little boy. Try again....."  
  
Squall's forehead wrinkled in concentration, trying to figure out who else it could possibly be. "But...the only other sorceress was...." Then it hit him. "....Adel...."  
  
The sorceress' grin widened, and she clapped her hands twice in a sarcastic applause. "Bravo," she smirked. "Sorceress Adel, alive and well,"   
  
Glowering at Adel's laughter resonating once again, Squall demanded answers. "How?" He growled. "How can you be alive? How did you take control of Seifer?"  
  
Adel allowed her laughter to fade, shaking her head sadly. "It's really very simple." she stated. "When you....killed me....your little friend, Ellone, sent Ultimecia back to her body, and tried to send me into mine from the past. Now, my body in the past already had my......essence, so to speak, so it wasn't possible for me to.....set up shop. I could have tried to hand my powers over to that lovely brat sorceress, Rinoa, but by the time I realized I didn't have a body of my own, your little crew was already on there way through Time Compression."   
  
Adel ran a hand through Seifer's blonde hair, pacing slightly as she told her tale.   
  
"What was I to do?" she continued. "I couldn't truly die without giving up my powers, but I didn't have a sorceress to give my powers to. If another sorceress had been near, I probably would have just taken control of her instead, but there wasn't one. There wasn't anyone........except for one, poor, lost soul, left all alone. Can you guess who?"  
  
Squall stared in disbelief at Adel as she paused in her pacing to smile over at him. Her story seemed to make sense, but to Squall it just didn't add up.  
  
"Wait a minute...." He began in reply. "I see where you're going with this. Seifer was the only person still in Lunatic Pandora once Time Compression started. But, how could you have possessed his body? Seifer's no sorceress, and if you couldn't enter your own body from the past because it was already occupied, what's the difference with him?"   
  
Carrying on with tradition, Adel let out a cruel laugh, grinning almost with pity at Squall.  
  
"Don't you know the rule?" she asked. "No two truly identical organisms can exist at the same time in the same place. Even if my spirit from the past was younger than me, we were still the same thing. As for how I claimed this darling body for my own.......usually I wouldn't have been able to. A sorceress can only possess another sorceress, unless.......hehe. Unless the body I take has a very weak strength of will."  
  
Squall grimaced. Seifer hadn't been himself at all towards the end. He'd betrayed, been betrayed, and had exhausted all options left to him only to fail. Only to loose his romantic dream once and for all. Against Adel at a time like that, he couldn't have stood a chance.  
  
"Then......why did you wait so long to come after us?" Squall asked.  
  
"Simple," she replied. "Because he wasn't a sorceress, I had to gain a little leverage. It took me nearly a year to take control, but the dreams I sent him weakened his defenses perfectly."  
  
Seifer had told Squall of his nightmares once upon a time, but the SeeD Commander had practically dismissed them. He had wanted to help his friend, but he figured that being merely dreams they would go away. How blind he'd been.  
  
(*She* sent those dreams....) Squall thought. (She's been the cause of all of this.....)  
  
"You.....turned him into a killer....." Squall breathed, fury rising within him. "You had him kill those three, innocent people, making him suffer with the guilt. You turned me against him....."  
  
"Now, now...." she interrupted. "You turned against him all on your own, Leonheart. Don't put the blame on me,"  
  
Squall clenched his eye shut in remorse at that. ".....you're right. But, you still used him as a murderer. Why? Why kill Ashton? Why kill.....those children, when you were after us, the ones who killed *you*!"  
  
Adel let her grin grow, walking up close to Squall. "I had to know how strong my control over him was until I could completely take over. Besides....." She started, whispering in Squall's ear. ".....I just *loved* hearing them scream....."  
  
Squall's entire body was trembling now, but not from fear or even completely from disgust. He was trembling out of rage and desperate determination.  
  
"You fucking bitch!!" Squall screamed, lunging his body forward as much as his restraints would allow. Adel stumbled back away from him, laughing at Squall's futile attempts to get free.  
  
"Tsk, tsk, Squally boy. Such language." she sneered.  
  
Daggers piercing from his eyes, Squall took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves and think of his best course of action. (Pointless outbursts are not going to help the situation) He thought. (I have to think.......I have to.....to.....to get Seifer back in control......yes!)  
  
"Seifer...." Squall began, pleading eyes looking right through the evil sorceress. "....I know you're in there, somewhere. You have to beat her. Take back control! You're stronger than she is! Don't let her......"  
  
"Enough!" she yelled, cutting him off. Adel shot out her arm, gripping Squall's neck roughly with her free hand. "You can't reach him, little boy. Seifer doesn't live here anymore. I'm in control, so don't even bother trying to save your friend, cause it won't do you any good!"  
  
Returning her gaze unwaveringly, Squall answered with complete conviction. "Then why are you so afraid to let me try?"  
  
Adel snarled, appearing like she was about to reply, when she suddenly released Squall's neck, gripping her own head in agony, and crying out in pain. Squall looked on in wonder as she practically sank to her knees, clutching the sides of her head. When whatever had been afflicting her subsided, she looked up at Squall with wide, horrified eyes, and then scrambled back away from him in fear, stumbling to the floor.  
  
"S...Squa....Squall....?" Seifer's voice asked timidly.  
  
Squall stared at the person on the floor, filled with hope, wondering if perhaps it was.....  
  
"....Seifer.....?" he breathed.  
  
Nodding as he staggered to his feet, Seifer rose, tears forming in his large, turquoise eyes.  
  
"Oh, God.....Squall......what did I almost do....?" Seifer asked, staring down at the dagger still in his right hand. Shaking uncontrollably, it fell from his grasp, and he pulled his hands tight to his chest, gasping for breath.  
  
"Nothing, Seifer," Squall stated firmly. "You haven't done anything. It was Adel. It was Adel who did every last thing. Not you,"  
  
Seifer shook his head frantically. "No....it was me, too.....I let her control me.......I didn't fight hard enough......"  
  
"That's not true Seifer. Don't you dare believe that!"  
  
Looking up at Squall's commanding, confident words, the tears started to fall down Seifer's cheeks, staining his face.  
  
".....you believe in me now....?" Seifer asked softly, causing Squall to turn his head away from him in guilt. "You *do* believe in me."   
  
Seifer sounded surprised at his own statement, but continued with great passion behind his words. "You know......Squall.....you're the......the closest thing......I have....to a brother.....I only wanted you.....to trust me.....and....."  
  
"Stop..." Squall interrupted, pained by Seifer's words. "...don't say that.....please. Dammit, I was the one who believed in you the least! I should've seen the truth, but....I immediately assumed......."  
  
"No...it's alright...." Seifer in turn cut Squall off. "If I was you....dealing with me.....I would've done the same. I deserved it anyway. I should've realized what was happening. I should've stopped her somehow......"  
  
Seifer seemed so far away to Squall, so broken and distant. "It wasn't your fault, Seifer. It was Adel's, only Adel's, and you can beat her. You *can* stop her now,"  
  
Once again Seifer shook his head fiercely. "No.....I can't. I can feel her inside of me, taking control. I can't fight her......I'm too weak to fight her......"  
  
Squall felt Seifer slipping away, loosing hope, but he couldn't let that happen.  
  
"That's not true Seifer, not one bit." he stated firmly. "You're one of the strongest people I know. Look, you're doing it right now. You're beating her,"  
  
Seifer reached his hands up to his head, digging his fingernails into his scalp and clutching his hair in tension. "No....I can feel her.....she's coming back.....she's.....Ah....AHHH!" Seifer cried out, falling to the ground as he gripped his head harshly.  
  
Once again, the pain slowly subsided, only this time when Seifer's head lifted to look at Squall, the face wore an ugly, twisted snarl.  
  
"Naughty......naughty.....Lionheart......" Adel growled, rising slowly. "You need to realize that I am stronger than your friend here, and that I do not like loosing control.......understand....?"   
  
Seifer's voice came out dangerously frightening with Adel's control, sending chills up Squall's spine. As the sorceress moved closer to the chained SeeD Commander, she bent down to pick up the dagger that had been dropped.  
  
(No....please, no.....) Squall thought desperately. (.......God, help me......please.....)  
  
"I think it's about time we got started with our fun.......wouldn't you agree.....?" Adel whispered, staring Squall straight in his silvery blue eyes. She placed the flat side of the dagger against Squall's face, running it down his cheek.....his neck....down his chest to his stomach where it remained......only to twist so that the sharp point of the blade was pressed against Squall's skin.   
  
"Seifer...." Squall whispered, fear dripping from his voice. "....you don't want to do this......"  
  
Adel narrowed her eyes, leaning in close to Squall's face. "How many times do I have to say it? I am *not* your fucking friend!! I'm the one who's going to kill you. I'm the one who's going to make you scream. And when I'm through, you'll wish you'd taken your own gunblade in the heart......"   
  
Squall closed his eyes, a single tear finding its way down his face. He could feel the tip of the dagger on his stomach, and he waited for the moment it would pierce his skin, plunging deep into his body......by the hand of a close friend.  
  
It didn't. Squall waited a lifetime to feel *his* taken away, but the moment never came. Pushing his fears aside, Squall opened his eyes. Seifer....Adel....was still there, glaring murderously at him, but she seemed to be struggling as beads of sweat were forming on her forehead. Squall looked down, seeing the dagger still where he could feel it against his skin, but the hand that held it was trembling severely, clenching tight on the handle of the weapon.  
  
(......Seifer.....he's fighting her......) Squall realized with growing hope. (He's stopping her from hurting me......)  
  
"That's it, Seifer," Squall said confidently. "Force her away. Take back control!"  
  
Adel glared with a vengeance at the SeeD Commander, her teeth clenched as she struggled to regain her power of the body she'd overtaken. "..no...this...isn't...possible..." She gasped. Then the pain seized her once again, the knife clanging as it hit the metal floor when she dropped it, grasping her throbbing head.  
  
When the agony passed, Seifer's wide, frightened eyes had returned. Squall smiled as his friend stood up tall, wiping the sweat from his face.  
  
"I knew you could do it, Seifer," Squall beamed. "I knew you....."  
  
"It's not what you think..." Seifer whispered in interruption. "I can't control her completely. I can't keep her away......"  
  
"Don't worry," Squall assured him. "We'll find a way to get her out of you. Everything will be fi....."  
  
"Everything will NOT be fine!!" Seifer yelled, making Squall flinch. "All the things she's made me do........killing Ash....the kids.....what I did to Quisty.....what I meant to do to you.......I can't risk waiting for some cure knowing what I might do if she takes control again!"  
  
Squall watched Seifer bend down to pick up the dagger in a trembling hand, terrified by what Seifer meant.  
  
"Seifer.....think rationally about what you're doing....." Squall said carefully, staring at Seifer who was gazing with wonder at the dagger in his hand. "Don't do anything rash. We can beat this.....together.....you don't have to....."  
  
"But I do..." Seifer cut in, turning his head towards Squall. "I wanted to do this before......but Zell stopped me. Heh. Look how I repaid him for saving my life......I knocked him out......nearly shot him.......I can't risk that happening again. I have to do this......"  
  
Squall felt himself panicking as Seifer closed his eyes, turning the point of the dagger towards his own stomach, and pressing it to the skin. Worst of all, Squall was chained up, unable to stop Seifer if he.......did do the unthinkable. He would have to watch his friend die.......  
  
"No!" Squall called out. "Seifer.....please.....don't....."   
  
Tears fell from both ocean and sky-blue pairs of eyes, one set tightly closed, while the other looked on in horror.  
  
"I'm sorry.....Squall....." Seifer whimpered. "......forgive me......."  
  
Time slowed unbearably, but not nearly slow enough. Seifer let out one last shuddering breath, before........he plunged the dagger deep into his stomach. His eyes shot open with the act, and he let out a gasped cry from the pain. Hands already covered in blood fell to his sides, and he stumbled back against the wall, sliding to the floor with a look of shocked disorientation.  
  
Tears poured down Squall's face, wishing the scene that had unfolded before his eyes to be a dream. Please, God, let it all just be a dream.   
  
"No......" Squall breathed. ".....Seifer.....God, no......"  
  
Seifer blinked, crimson staining his skin around the wound, and pooling to the floor beneath him. He looked up at Squall against the opposite wall, his gaze appearing misted and confused.  
  
"......I'm.....sorry.....Squall....." his faltering voice began. "......it's....the only.....way....."  
  
Quivering as if from a deep cold, Squall slowly shook his head, biting his lower lip to steady his emotions. ".....Seifer.....you are *so* wrong......" he insisted, his vision blurred and misted like Seifer's from the tears he couldn't wipe away. "....there has to be something........you.......you can still get help......we can......HELP!!" Squall screamed suddenly, lifting his head up to the ceiling. "Someone please! Help! Help.....please......"  
  
"....don't.....worry.....Squall...." Seifer whispered, pausing then to bend over in a coughing fit that left a splatter of blood on the metal floor. When he leaned painfully back against the wall, he continued. ".....it's....better.....anyway......I've hurt.......so many people.....even.......the woman I love......"  
  
Squall listened in disbelief, watching as Seifer paled, the blood rushing from his face. He couldn't bear to see his friend fade, but he couldn't turn his gaze away either.  
  
"What will Quistis think if you do this? If you let yourself die?" Squall began bitterly, pushing past angered tears. "Do you think she'll be happy that you're gone? Do you think she'll be better off?!"  
  
Seifer flinched, his staggering breath becoming more and more ragged with each passing moment. Squall could tell that Seifer was thinking the statements over, so he pressed on.  
  
"And what about the rest of us?" he whispered. "What about me?"  
  
With fresh tears releasing down his ashen face, Seifer swallowed hard, not sure how to answer.  
  
"I know I was a jackass, Seifer." Squall continued. "I didn't even give you the benefit of the doubt. But......please don't quit on me. It's not too late. Get up. Just get up and unlock these chains holding me back. I can help you,"  
  
Seifer closed his eyes, sighing wearily. (Why is he doing this.....?) the weakened knight wondered. (I've made my choice.......I should......I deserve to.....die......)  
  
"Seifer.....please....." Squall pleaded, interrupting Seifer's thoughts. "There's still time......"  
  
Slowly allowing his eyes to open, Seifer looked with longing eyes at Squall, strained by conflicting emotions, but finally opening his mouth as if to speak......when suddenly.......  
  
"Anybody down there?!" a rich, baritone voice echoed near the door at the top of the stairs in the corner.  
  
Both Seifer and Squall's heads twitched up at the sound.  
  
"Oh, *that's* smart, Irvine!" a second voice sounded sarcastically. "Why don't you just announce to everyone we're here?!"  
  
(It's Irvine and Zell....) Squall thought with hope. (They found us!)  
  
"Well, excuse me, Shorty!" Irvine called, seeming closer to the door than before. "Would you have preferred I'd said, 'Oh, Seifer, any chance you're torturing our beloved Commander near by!'?"  
  
"Shut up, you idiots!" Squall yelled. "We're down here!"  
  
There was a pause. Then.....  
  
"Squall?" Zell's voice questioned. "That you, man?" Pounding and curses sounded through the door as Irvine and Zell tried to break in. Eventually, the door gave way, and the two came flying down the stairs into the tiny, darkened room.  
  
Seifer remained silent, but he stared in fear at the two men when they came into view.   
  
Though Zell and Irvine seemed frozen in place as they looked back and forth between Squall and Seifer in shock, not understanding what had happened, Squall finally felt the sweet taste of control returning.  
  
"Don't just stand there!" he screamed, the tears dried on his face. "Help him!"  
  
Zell shook free of his daze first, immediately rushing towards Seifer against the far wall. As soon as Zell came close to him, however, Seifer clumsily tried to push himself away, still unsure if help was really what he wanted. Zell paused, looking back at Squall questioningly.  
  
"'Damn you, Seifer." Squall breathed. "Let them help you! You don't want to die......Quisty doesn't want you to die. None of us do."  
  
Tension hung in the air as precious time slipped away. Seifer had lost so much blood, he could barely retain consciousness. They had to act now if they were going to save him.  
  
(.....he's right......isn't he....?) Seifer thought, moving his gaze over each of them, and then down at his own bleeding body. (....they wanna help me.....they wanna help........I don't wanna die!)  
  
"....ok." Seifer gasped out. ".....don't let me......don't let me die.......please....."  
  
That was more than enough incentive for Zell and Irvine to act. They swiftly moved to Seifer, lifting him from the ground as gently as they could. Moving towards the exist, Irvine suddenly motioned for them to stop, turning back to Squall.  
  
"What about you?" he asked the crucified Commander.  
  
"I'll be alright for awhile," Squall reassured them. "It's not like I'm going anywhere. Just make sure Seifer makes it to the Infirmary. You can worry about me later,"  
  
Irvine and Zell nodded, moving once again towards the door. This time, however, Seifer was the one who stopped them.  
  
"......thank you....." his failing voice whispered to Squall.  
  
Squall's lips curled up in a small smile, breathing a sigh of relief. "Any time."  
  
  
**********  
  
  
Please forgive me for taking so long, but this is my favorite part and I wanted it to be perfect. Was it worth the wait? Please tell me yes. Actually, please tell me anything and I'll be happy. :-) So, things have started to come together. All that's left is how to get rid of Adel. Will Seifer live? Will Adel be vanquished? How will this story end? Well, you'll find out in the next part......because that will be the end! Happy waiting! Please Review! And........I love every last one of you!! :-)  
  



	9. Part 9

***Misted Reality: Part 9***  
  
  
So, what now? How do you cope with the truth? How do you deal with it and make everything alright again? Simple. You try. You suck it up and do your best to set things right. What more can you do? Only.......you have to wonder.....if it will be enough......  
  
Squall thankfully didn't have to wait very long to be rescued. The very second Irvine and Zell burst through the Infirmary doors, demanding help for their fallen......friend.....Rinoa went frantic over where Squall was. After explaining Squall's current position, the young sorceress sprinted to set him free.  
  
Dr. Kadowaki was a little less than thrilled at adding someone else to the critical unit, but the experienced physician set to work, fully confident in her capabilities. When it came down to it, she was able to get Seifer in stable condition, tending to any internal bleeding with her strongest Curagas and adept surgical skills. For now, Seifer was alright, but only time would guarantee a full recovery. Problem was, there was still something they had to deal with.  
  
"What's our next move, boss?" Zell asked Squall in good humor. The gang was gathered outside Seifer's room in the Infirmary, huddled together to come up with a plan.  
  
"I called Odine," Rinoa offered. "He says he has some experimental orb or something that might be able to extract Adel from Seifer's body,"  
  
"Sefie went to pick him up in the Ragnorok," Irvine added. "They shouldn't be long,"  
  
Squall nodded to himself, comforted, though not completely reassured.   
  
Dr. Kadowaki had bandaged the slash on his face, despite his protests that he didn't have time to be worrying about himself. It would most likely leave a scar, but some mark on his cheek was the least on his mind right now.  
  
"So.......what if we can't get her out...?" Zell asked softly, voicing the very fear they were all thinking.  
  
Squall alone stood firm and confident, while the others fidgeted restlessly. "We will," he stated. "We have to......"  
  
Slipping a slender arm around Squall's waste, Rinoa pulled herself close to him, hugging him for support.  
  
"What should we do about Quistis?" she asked, lingering her gaze on the room next door, where the fallen instructor lay soundly.  
  
"She's gonna be ok, but still acting all 'sleeping beauty' on us," Zell replied sincerely. "Might as well let her wake up on her own, and by then....well....maybe we'll have good news for her,"   
  
They all agreed. No sense in disturbing her rest when they didn't have much to tell her. All they could do was wait, and hope that whatever Odine brought would be what they needed to free their friend.  
  
Less than an hour drifted by, though it felt like 15 to those waiting, until Selphie and Odine arrived from Esthar. The odd scientist carried a large, clear globe, slightly smaller than a volleyball, which gave off a faint glow. The gang anxiously greeted them, eyeing the contraption in Odine's tiny hands.  
  
"Can you help him, Doctor?" Squall pressed.  
  
"Zat ve vill have to vait and zee," the small man answered, peering over Squall's shoulder into Seifer's room. "Zat iz ze patient?"  
  
"That's him, Odie!" Selphie replied, whacking the doctor on the back. "Let's get started with this already!"  
  
Odine glared back at Selphie, rubbing his assaulted side. "You drag me from my room in ze middle of ze night, expecting miracles, and you think I can be rushed?!" he spat. "Zis must be done delicately.....carefully.....to unsure success. Ze Odine Orb is still a vurk in progress. You no vant me to do a poor job!"  
  
Placing her hands defiantly on her hips, Selphie looked about ready to let the good doctor have it. Luckily, Squall stepped between them, sweeping Odine out of harms reach.  
  
"Take your time in getting ready, Doctor," he expressed. "I'd like to speak with Seifer before we try this anyway,"  
  
Odine nodded, tossing Selphie one last annoyed glance. He then stepped past the young SeeDs to a corner of the Infirmary, where he commenced preparing his new Odine Orb for use.  
  
"What do you need to talk to him about?" Rinoa asked Squall curiously.  
  
Squall stared into Seifer's room longingly a moment, sighing slightly as he looked back into Rinoa's concerned, chocolate eyes. "I just want to tell him what's going on.......maybe reassure him somehow,"  
  
Rinoa smiled and nodded, wrapping her arms around Squall's neck for a quick, calming hug. Hating to let go, Squall released her slowly, smiling to each of his friends before stepping into Seifer's room.  
  
The room was dark and quiet, besides the constant bleep of the heart monitor, and the slow, steady rhythm of Seifer's breath. Squall walked up beside the bed soundlessly, sitting down in a chair close by. Seifer hadn't woken up yet since the surgery, a procedure shown only by the thin, white bandage wrapped around Seifer's bare waist. Squall merely watched and waited for a few minutes, afraid to interrupt what he was sure was Seifer's first peaceful night's rest in a long time. Time was short, however, and Squall eventually leaned over the side of the bed, shaking Seifer gently as he whispered.  
  
"Seifer.....Seifer, wake up. I've got good news for you,"  
  
The former knight stirred, waking slowly from his sleep as his ocean eyes fluttered open. He blinked a few times before his gaze rested on Squall. Once they did, Seifer's pale face broke into a genuine grin.  
  
"...hey.....Squall got off the wall......" he joked.  
  
The SeeD Commander chuckled warmly, narrowing his eyes in mock anger. "Funny Almasy." he said sarcastically. "At this rate, I'll be 'Squall, Squall, stuck on a wall' for the rest of my life,"  
  
Seifer started to laugh, but clutched at his stomach in pain after trying.  
  
Concerned, Squall leaned in closer. "Are you alright?"  
  
Seifer nodded, waving his hand away. "Just a little sore......but I guess that's my fault." he smiled weakly. Then turning his head to face Squall, Seifer let his smile grow, trying to keep the memories of what had happened below the levels of Garden out of his mind. "So......who got you down?"  
  
Smiling himself, Squall leaned back slightly in the chair he was in. "Rinoa." he stated simply, grinning mischievously. "She took her time letting me loose though......"  
  
"I bet...." Seifer smirked back. "You two have fun role-playing as the sultry temptress and helpless prisoner?"  
  
The two SeeDs shared a laugh, Seifer grimacing only a tiny bit this time. One thing you could always count on when dealing with Squall and Seifer, was their unique approach at denial. Neither had forgotten the events of the hours before, they merely chose to keep them in the past. In their relationship, humor and badgering were a great outlet for emotions pent up. Maybe one day, when both were older, Squall would tell his children about the night Uncle Seifer tortured Daddy.......for the second time. Maybe they'd talk about it directly someday.......but not tonight. Tonight they had to keep their spirits light just to remain sane while they raced against the odds standing in their way.  
  
"So...." Seifer began, letting his face grow slightly serious. "....laying here half awake, did I hear you say something about 'good news'?"  
  
Squall laced his hands together, leaning forward on his elbows. "Yeah, I'd say it's good news," Squall replied, molding his own face seriously. "Selphie went and brought Doctor Odine over from Esthar. He has this globe that he says can get Adel out of you, trapping her inside. Problem is, its still new, so......he's not sure......it might not......we don't know if......"  
  
"....if it'll work." Seifer finished, sensing Squall's inability to complete the dreaded phrase.  
  
"....right." Squall replied hesitantly. "He's confident, but.....we can only hope...."  
  
"I don't know if hope's enough anymore...Squall......" Seifer stated softly, letting his gaze drift and mist over, all traces of humor stripped from the room. "Hope hasn't really done much for me lately. I hoped those damn dreams I suffered through every night would go away.......I hoped that I could stop myself from doing all the horrible things I did.........I *hoped* that I wasn't a killer....."  
  
"Stop it, Seifer! For god sake's stop!" Squall yelled, falling to his knees beside the bed, and reaching over the side to shake Seifer's shoulders. "Don't fall into this again.....please. Adel is the killer, Seifer, not you! I don't care what dreams you've had, what you've seen, what it feels like you've done, because it was all her! I finally see that, and you should, too. We're going to get her out of you, Seifer......I promise....."  
  
Seifer sat startled a moment, staring at Squall in confusion. A second before they'd been joking around like nothing was wrong, and then BAMM! Hello, self-loathing, so nice to see you. That's not what Seifer wanted. He just wanted to know if hoping beyond hope was going to be worth it this time, or if once again he'd be shut out in the dark.  
  
"I'm just so scared......" Seifer whispered, gazing into Squall's ice blue eyes while sniffling back his coming tears. "....we....put on strong faces all the time as SeeDs.......we're not supposed to let our feelings get in the way of getting the job done. I've been trained to be brave and stone-cold when facing a fight......but that doesn't mean I am. What if....."  
  
"Shhh.....hey...." Squall soothed, releasing Seifer's shoulders to gently grasp his trembling hand. "....no one's saying you have to be brave. I can't promise you this Odine Orb will work, but I can promise that we won't give up on you.......as long as you don't give up on yourself. Ok.....?"  
  
Seifer held tight to Squall's hand, nodding his head, but hating himself all the more with the memories of what he almost did to this man in front of him........who cared for him so much......who believed in him.......  
  
"Squall....." Seifer began, watching the SeeD Commander as he gently pulled away, taking his seat once again in the chair. ".....I need you to promise me something......"  
  
"Anything. What is it?"  
  
Wringing his hands anxiously, Seifer cast his gaze down, knowing Squall wouldn't be able to accept what he said next. "......promise me.....if this orb thing doesn't work.......if you've tried all you can, and nothing works.......if Adel starts to take control again........you'll......" Seifer shut his eyes, swallowing hard. "......you'll stop me from hurting anybody else." he flicked his gaze up then, staring straight at Squall's disturbed features. "Promise you'll kill me if you have to......."  
  
Squall had listened with growing fear, sensing what Seifer meant to say. Still, his eyes grew wide with disbelief, and something near anger as the former knight finished.   
  
"...Seifer.....you can't ask me to do that......."  
  
"Why?" Seifer demanded, almost angrily himself. "Do you think I want to keep living if there's even a chance I might hurt one of you? The way I hurt Quistis and the others?! I'm asking you, Squall, as a friend, as a soldier who's been on the wrong side of far too many battles. Please....."  
  
Hurt and at a desperate loss, Squall fumbled with his hands, trying to find the right words.......the right answer.....to a request like that. But, before he could reply........  
  
"Squall....." Rinoa's voice echoed into the Infirmary room. She was standing just inside the door, with the others at her back. "Odine's ready. He wants to be begin if you're......finished,"  
  
Squall quickly composed himself, adoring a chance to escape what Seifer had asked of him. "Of course. Tell him to come in. We're.......we're ready....." Rising from his chair then as the others filed into the room, Squall tried to move away from the bed, away from the question he couldn't answer. But, a strong hand gripped his arm before he could.  
  
"Squall," Seifer whispered, only loud enough for the young man next to him to hear. "Promise me....."  
  
Turning hesitantly to face the bed, Squall looked down into Seifer's burning ocean eyes, broken by their pleading glare. His arm already ached from Seifer's desperate grasp, and his heart ached from the pull of emotion and indecision eating away at him from inside.  
  
(.....what am I supposed to say.....?) Squall thought. (.....what..... 'Sure, I'll kill you, Seifer'........is that what he wants to hear? I'd never be able to do it.......but........how could I deny him that..........wouldn't I want the same thing........?)  
  
Squall closed his eyes, feeling a released tear travel down his face and over the bandage on his cheek. He knew the answer he'd want if it was him in Seifer's shoes. He knew what he had to do.......  
  
"I promise......" Squall whispered, leaning close to Seifer in the bed. ".....if this doesn't work.......though I pray it does.......if there is no other way........then......I'll stop you......"   
  
Seifer smiled in unmatched gratitude, sliding his hand down to grasp Squall's. Close to brothers.....? No. They *were* brothers then, and even the unthinkable wouldn't be able to take that away from them.  
  
"Are ve ready to proceed?" Odine's odd voice asked loudly.   
  
Squall reluctantly pulled from Seifer's grip, walking towards the doctor. "We're ready,"  
  
"Vonderful,"  
  
The gang watched anxiously as Odine made his way to the bed. Squall joined Rinoa near the door, cherishing her arms around his waist. He would never tell any of them, not even the angel at his side, what he and Seifer had vowed. If fate chose to be so cruel as to put that promise to the test, Squall would follow through with it all on his own. The guilt on his shoulders alone.  
  
"I vant you to relax," Odine instructed Seifer, holding the faintly glowing orb above the young SeeD's head. "Concentrate on ze center of ze orb. Vatch as it glows brighter.....calming you......surrounding you vith ze light.....as if you vere inside ze orb itself......"  
  
Seifer listened as Odine's voice grew softer, fainter, while he stared into the orb, at the tiny glowing beacon of light within. He felt his eyelids drooping, the world around him fading away, leaving only the orb......the light inside its crystal walls.....  
  
Suddenly, the light, those crystal walls, were all Seifer could see. He wasn't lying in his bed in the Infirmary anymore, he was standing. He was standing in a bright room with mirrored walls, reflecting his image back at him.  
  
(What the.....where am I?!) Seifer thought, panicking as he spun around, searching for something familiar. (...I'm.....I'm inside the orb!)  
  
"What's going on?!" he yelled, hearing his voice echo off the odd walls. "Is this what's supposed to happen?!"  
  
/Stay calm...../ A voice sounded around him. /Look around you......vat do you zee...?/  
  
Seifer recognized Odine's voice, though it sounded so far away.  
  
"Mirrors!" he cried back. "Mirrors.......everywhere......"   
  
Seifer had never been one for his own reflection. Before his betrayal of Garden, the aspiring knight had adored his image almost as much as his gunblade. But, ever since coming to the realization of all he'd done, the people he'd hurt along the way to fulfilling his romantic dream, he'd avoided the damned glass contraptions at every chance.  
  
/Look at your reflection.....Seifer..../ Odine called. /Search beyond vat you zee, and find that vich does not belong....../  
  
(Search for what doesn't belong.....?) Seifer thought, stepping towards one of the larger mirrors. (What doesn't belong?)  
  
Seifer reached out his right hand, tracing the outline of his face reflected in the glass. It looked like a normal reflection to him......didn't it?  
  
(No......something's wrong......) Seifer realized. It wasn't him in the mirror. It was, but........(........the look on my face......that sneer.......that's not me........)  
  
Inching closer to the mirror, Seifer stared his reflection straight in his own turquoise eyes, studying them. Watching almost afraid at the image in front of him.....so like him......so unlike him. Then unexpectedly, Seifer's reflection grinned, though he himself had not, and the ocean eyes shown in the glass flashed red.  
  
Seifer screamed, stumbling back, burying his face in his hands. The picture imprinted on his mind scared him so much, he couldn't stand to see it, to see the monster of himself. But......he knew he had to face it.....he had to face the monster to save the man.   
  
Taking in a shuddering breath, Seifer pulled his hands from his face, lifting his head back up at the mirror in front of him. To his surprise, his reflection appeared completely normal. Unfortunately, Adel's reflection, standing just behind him, wasn't as welcome of a sight.  
  
Seifer spun around, staring up in fear at the towering sorceress. The orb had indeed separated Adel from Seifer as intended. It was a success......but what was he supposed to do now?  
  
"Help!" Seifer cried, backing himself up against the glass as Adel grinned menacingly down at him. "She's here! What do I do?!"  
  
/She iz?/ Odine's voice asked happily. /My creation vurked?!/  
  
"Yes, you freak! Now, help me!" Seifer angrily called back. "Get me outta here!"  
  
"Seifer...." Adel purred, moving towards him. "Why are you trying to get away? You know you love that I'm apart of you....."  
  
The sorceress reached out a ghostly white, clawed hand, stroking Seifer's face.  
  
Unable to move, Seifer closed his eyes, his voice catching in his throat. "I hated....having you inside of me....... you turned me into a killer......."  
  
"Ahh, but you loved that, too, little boy. I know you did......" she replied, trailing a deadly claw down Seifer's chest.  
  
"No....." Seifer breathed, tears streaking down his face, his entire body shivering as Adel traced her claw along his skin. ".....I hated hurting them.......I hated it......."  
  
"You loved it," she stated simply. "You cherished every moment as much as I did. Especially when you sliced your darling Quistis. You adored her pain......admit it!"  
  
Seifer held his eyes closed, feeling Adel's hand loosely......yet dangerously.....around his throat. "NO!" he screamed, pulling from her grasp, and rushing passed her to the other side of the mirrored room. "Odine, tell me what to do?!" he cried to the walls. "How do I get out?!"  
  
/Destroy vat pulled you in....../ the doctor answered matter-of-factly.  
  
(What...?) Seifer thought, confused.  
  
"Don't listen, Seifer! Don't leave me here!" Adel screamed, moving towards him once again. "You want me to be apart of you. Think of what glorious revenge we can take upon all of them! What wonders we could do together!"  
  
"Wonders?!" Seifer screamed, backing away from her as she approached. "You bitch, you think you can fool me?! I don't need revenge like you.......I don't need your fucking bullshit anymore!! I'm not a killer.......I'm not a killer like you......."  
  
Seifer shot his gaze around the room, searching for a way out.  
  
(Destroy what pulled me in.......what pulled me in......) Seifer repeated in his mind. (Of course!)   
  
Slipping past Adel once again, Seifer ran to the center of the room.........to the glowing light that had brought him there. Floating magically above the ground was a small flame, like that from a candle, though no wick kept this fire burning. Seifer smiled broadly at the tiny flame, pouring so much light into that room, and he turned back to Adel triumphantly.  
  
"As much as I'll cherish our time together....." he began smugly, feeling a bit like his old self. "Burn in HELL you fucking witch!!" Seifer shot his arm out towards the flame then, smothering it with his hand. Though he'd always remember Adel's enraged scream, it was the darkness that followed which he'd treasure forever.   
  
  
----------  
  
  
All is well, the fight is won  
the hero returns, a triumphant son  
rejoicing to meet the coming day  
with darkness past and gone away  
  
But is the evil gone for good  
does light survive, as well it should  
Or does the darkness hide away  
to come again some other day  
  
  
Seifer fluttered his eyes open, feeling the exhaustion of his broken body. His memory felt choppy and incomplete as he awoke, and at first he couldn't remember where he was. Struggling to sit up, a familiar voice brought him back to reality.  
  
"Finally awake I see," Squall stated gently. "How do you feel?"  
  
Turning towards the voice, Seifer looked to his friend, seated in his usual chair beside the bed. Rinoa stood behind him, smiling warmly.  
  
"Is it over?" Seifer breathed, still vague in what he remembered.  
  
"Yes, Seifer, it is," Squall replied, reaching up to take Rinoa's hand as she placed it on his shoulder. "After your consciousness left the orb, leaving Adel inside, it turned completely black. Odine said that Adel would remain there until another sorceress accepted her powers, allowing her to die. We decided we'd rather be rid of her for good, so Rinoa......."  
  
"You took her powers?" Seifer interrupted, a bit concerned as he stared up at the young sorceress.  
  
"It's alright, Seifer." the brunette smiled. "This way we'll never have to worry about her again. Besides, more nifty magic for me!" Rinoa giggled lightly, leaning over the back of Squall's chair to wrap her arms around his neck. "She's gone.....forever. We even saw the orb turn white again after I took her powers. You don't have to worry about her anymore, Seifer. Just worry about getting better, and........."  
  
Seifer waited for Rinoa to finish, but she only grinned, hugging Squall tighter.  
  
"And what?" Seifer asked finally, creasing his forehead in mild annoyance.  
  
Squall started grinning, too, as Seifer stared at the couple anxiously, until at last the SeeD Commander gestured with his head to the other side of the room. "And......worry about taking care of her....."   
  
Seifer spun his head to the side at those words, looking beside him. Crammed into that tiny Infirmary room was not just his little bed, but someone else's, too. Right there next to him, barely an inch from him........lay Quistis Trepe. The love of his life. And........she was wide awake.  
  
".....welcome back.......Seifer....." the pale instructor whispered weakly. "I never for a second.......believed you were the killer.......I knew better than that......."  
  
Feeling new tears find their way down his own pale face, Seifer reached his hand across the small gap separating them, and grasped Quistis' delicate fingers, entwining them in his own.  
  
"Quisty.....I'm so sorry I......"  
  
"Shhhh....." Quistis shushed. "I'm fine....Seifer....and I don't blame you at all. So we get matching scars from this........big deal......we're still here.....aren't we.......and I still.......love you......more than anything in this world......."  
  
"Quistis......my beautiful Quisty......I love you......I love you......." came Seifer's whimpered reply, as he lifted his hand from hers to stroke the gold strands from her face.  
  
"I think that's our cue to leave....." Rinoa grinned, pulling Squall's arm to lift him from the chair. "Don't forget to rest at least some of the time while you're here, ok?"  
  
"And we'll come as often as we can until you're out of here," Squall added, though the two blondes barely heard. They were too busy cherishing the chance to be together again.  
  
"Come on, Squall," Rinoa giggled, pushing him out the door. She stole one last glance at the two before stepping through it herself. But......if only they had been watching her, they might have caught a glimpse of warning for what was to come, as her deep, brown eyes.......flashed red.  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
**********  
  
  
I mean it, that's the end. Finshed. Complete. But.......there will be a sequel. My good friend Winterheart has begged to write one, and so she shall. If you choose to believe my ending is the final word, so be it, but I ask that you please see what she has in store for you. Her email address is megwill58@hotmail.com if you want to bug her about getting it done.   
  
Well, I'm pretty happy with my work, but I MUST have feedback. PLEASE! Tell me what you thought. Do I suck? Should I never write again? Was it maybe.....kinda good? Anything, just let me know.  
  
Hope you enjoyed! Love you all, and see you next ficcie! :-)  
  



End file.
